Should Be You
by PhuckYeaBonnieBennett
Summary: What would happen if Bonnie risks her life to save Stefan ultimately turning Bonnie into a bad ass Hybrid but as an odd twist of fate she ends up being sired to him. I don't think Damon and Elena would like that very much. ;) Ships will be developed through the story and may change upon my mood :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Visions of life and Stefan

A/N: I got this idea after the whole Delena Sire Bond bullshit. I thought what would happen if Bonnie risks her life to save Stefan successfully turning Bonnie into a bad ass Hybrid but unintentionally ends up sired to Stefan. I don't think Damon and Elena would like that very much. ;)

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy!**

_The trees and bushes are like flashes in her vision and she barely hears the sound of leaves crumbling beneath her feet as her rider boots hit the ground at a pace that seemed to surprise her. She finally makes it to the forest opening and spins on her heel too see if she's still being chased. She perks up her ears listening for any sound but hears nothing. Bonnie turns to run the distance out of the forest but runs into a hard chest instead. Before she gets a chance to look up a wrist is clamped over her mouth. Bonnie tries to fight her way out of the vampires grip but her movements prove too be futile. He's trying to force the blood down her throat but Bonnie tries to pull her lips in a tight line to prevent any blood from coming through but once again her attempts are for nothing because she suddenly feels like she swallowed a rusty penny. When the vampire in question suddenly lets her go she's prepared to attack but a pair of hands reach her neck and then_

"AAHHHH" Bonnie lets out a blood curdling scream that knocks Elena Gilbert off her side of the bed and forces Caroline Forbes to bare her fangs seemly ready to attack whatever caused her best friend distress. When both girls finally takes a good look at the still sleeping Bonnie Bennett they realize she's having another nightmare. Bonnie has been having nightmares for the past two months and there looks to be no end in sight.

Caroline sighs while running a hand through her platinum blond locks "Should we wake her?"

The newly turned vamp shakes her head "Remember what grams said" Elena puts a strand of hair behind her ear "It's not good to wake a witch from their dreams because usually they mean something."

Both girls frown at the realization. Bonnie appears to be having the same reoccurring nightmare because every night it's the same thing. But whatever it is they hope for her sake it isn't a vision.

Bonnie jolts up sweating profusely. Caroline watches her closely and cringes when she can literally smell the fear on her best friend and without another word they flank her and pull her into their arms.

"Bonnie, what the hell is going on? It's been two months of the same thing and it doesn't seem to be getting any better." Caroline presses while rubbing the back of a sobbing and shaking Bonnie Bennett.

"Caroline's right, How do you expect us to leave you alone like this when the nightmares are getting worse and you won't tell us what's going on." Elena pulls back to stare into her friend's watery emerald orbs.

Bonnie knew her friends had to be placated. For the last two months they've been all but glued to her side. And even though she loved and appreciated their concern - she needed a break. Bonnie moves out of her friends embrace and heads for the bathroom. She splashes cold water on her face to snap her back into reality. She didn't need to turn around to know all eyes were on her. But she does anyway

"I'm fine." she nods willing herself to believe it "it's just a few nightmares. I mean with all the death and the creepy shit that we've seen nightmares should be the least of my concern." Bonnie says brashly

Caroline eyes Bonnie carefully already knowing that her friend was lying through her teeth. Bonnie never uses profanity unless she's pissed or stressed. "Bonnie these aren't just nightmares and you know it. And thanks to your choice of words we know that you're lying too so why do you tell us what's really going on?"

Bonnie runs a shaky hand through her hair while walking out of the bathroom. "Fine it's no big deal so please don't make it into one" she looks at her friends waiting for a response that she knew she wasn't going to get. "They're different every night but the outcome is usually the same."

"What are they about?" Elena asks from her spot on the bed

Bonnie rubs a hand over her face "I'm turned into a vampire."

Caroline stiffens while Elena merely blinks and then proceeds to play with the thread of Bonnie's comforter. Both girls at lost for words well at least Caroline is.

"I know what you're thinking and these are just nightmares not visions. "

"But their reoccurring nightmares and you said-"

Bonnie holds up her hand "I know what I said and I'm usually 50-50 when it comes to the vision stuff so it shouldn't be shocking that this one is wrong."

Elena shoots Caroline a knowing glance. They know Bonnie's dreams are trying to tell her something but clearly she's trying her hardest to deny it "Bonnie we're going to do everything we can to protect you, "Caroline tries to surpass a giggle when she sees the look on Bonnie's face. Because seriously Elena was now a vampire and she _still _needed to be protected "but if this is what's supposed to happen then maybe you're meant-"

Bonnie looks at her friend like she's grown two heads while Caroline resists the urge to face palm herself. It didn't escape both girls that they both will live forever and Bonnie wouldn't. Caroline can barely stomach the thought of losing Bonnie but it was still her life and her choice. Elena on the other hand, well after being turned she had a whole new way of thinking. And since being sired to Damon that's usually not a good thing.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Bonnie warns with her arms crossed over her chest

Elena stands now feeling completely annoyed at her friend. "Bonnie are you seriously going to be selfish and choose death over being with the people you love?"

Caroline can see that things are getting a bit out of control. It's been that way since Elena was turned, sired to Damon and is now his roommate slash bed bunny. Neither girl felt the closeness to Elena that they use to feel when she was human so it was a little shocking that Bonnie has agreed to let Elena sleep over for the last two months. But the way this conversation was headed she knew that would no longer be an issue.

"Elena" Caroline warns

"No Caroline if you don't want to be the one to say it then I will. I love you Bonnie and you're like a sister to me but I won't watch you die whether it's now or later," she shakes her head "I think you're being selfish for forcing the people that you love to mourn you when there are other ways."

"You want to talk about selfish Elena? Let's talks about all the people I've lost to keep you alive, let's talk about all the suffering I've been through for your benefit. Let's talk about all the pain that Damon has caused everyone that you love and how that still didn't stop you from jumping into bed with him. Let's talk about the fact that your acting like this was a life you had planned for yourself when you didn't want to be a vampire either. So don't talk about me being fucking selfish because if there is anyone in this fucking room whose selfish it's YOU." Bonnie screams in her face

Caroline watches on not saying a word but secretly she's doing a slow clap for Bonnie because it needed to be said.

Elena fights back tears; all though her words stung she wasn't going to back down. "Fine.. if me wanting my best friend to choose life over death qualifies me as being selfish then I'll own it."

Bonnie merely blinks trying to find the Elena Gilbert she knew all her life. "If you were my friend you already know why there isn't a choice to make."

Elena nods while grabbing her things and storms off.

Bonnie doesn't say a word until she hears Elena getting into her car and the sound of her speeding off. "Who is she?" she whispers.

Caroline knows what she means but she doesn't give her an answer because honestly since Elena was turned she was wondering the same thing.

**The Grille**

"And then she stormed out." Caroline plops down in the booth in a un-lady like manner. After the fight between Bonnie and Elena it feels like she's been put into a position to choose between them. Even though Caroline would never force Bonnie to choose a life she didn't want to live she couldn't help but see some of Elena's point of view. Bonnie was her best friend and if she had to choose between bonnie being here or bonnie being gone, the choice to her was simple.

Stefan frowns at the new information. He knew Bonnie and Elena have been on the outs since Elena and Damon became an item. He also knew about the nightmares that she's been having but he didn't know they were reoccurring nightmares about her being turned into a vampire.

"Maybe she's right maybe there just dreams." He shrugs hoping he sounds convincing.

Caroline shakes her head "Stefan it's been two months. These aren't just dreams" There she finally said it.

"I think they are. Bonnie seems to know more about this then we do. But if it makes you feel better I think we should keep an eye on her just in case."

Caroline nods "I know she's going to hate it but if it's to keep her safe then –"she trails off at seeing the reason she'll skip dinner.

"Don't stop on my account." He says while looking between Stefan and Caroline "What's this about judgey having nightmares about being turned into a vampire." He says with an all-knowing smirk

Caroline sends a glare toward Elena and she shrugs "What? I was upset so I told him what happened between me and Bonnie."

"Yes Elena, but what the hell possessed you to tell Damon of all people knowing how Bonnie feels about him?"

Elena takes a step toward the table "I was upset and he wanted to help me so I told him. What is the big deal?"

Caroline gets up from her spot in the booth "Do you hear yourself? This isn't about you this is about Bonnie."

"Back off Vampire Barbie. Judgey is her best friend and she wanted to share her concerns with me," He steps In front of Elena "so I listened that's what a good boyfriend does." He says with wide eyes.

Stefan cringes at hearing that and then stands to protect Caroline from Damon. "First of all Elena Caroline Is right Bonnie doesn't talk to Damon on a good day unless she's forced too so what possessed you to think it was a good idea to share something personal with him without her permission."

It always bothered Damon that in his weakest moments Stefan still manages to play the fucking hero so he lets out his frustrations "Saint Stefan at it again I see. Don't you think it's a little unhealthy to be latching on to Elena's best friends as some form of moral support after she choose me over you."

_This is what the argument was really about they all mentally agreed _

Stefan looks like he's ready to rip his brother's head off.

"Shut the hell up Damon because we all know the reason why Elena choose you over Stefan" she takes a step around the man in question "I've got two words for you SIRE BOND."

"That's not true." Elena says weakly

"Sure it is" she nods "We both know that Stefan can't be replaced in your heart and if your feelings for him are magnified "she points at Damon with a look of disgust "Then your feelings for Stefan should be magnified times ten and Damon would still be inferior to Stefan." Caroline smirks liking the reaction she got from Damon

Elena looks at Damon while shaking her head. "That's not true." and then turns to look at Stefan.

"I love Damon with or without the sire bond and nothing is going to change that." Stefan nods taking the shot to the heart like he has taken every shot since he found out about Damon and Elena.

But that still didn't mean it didn't hurt so Stefan shoves pass Damon and Elena and heads for the exit. He would rather walk away before she shattered what's left of him. Caroline glares at Damon and Elena before moving to go after Stefan but is stopped by her mother.

Just as Stefan makes it to the exit Bonnie walks into the grille and their eyes meet. Since watching her grams die a second time and him losing Elena, Stefan and Bonnie have grown closer. Seemly rebuilding the friendship they once had before his ripper binge.

Bonnie looks over his shoulder and spots his distress. No words are spoken between the two as she grabs his hand and pulls him out of the door but not before giving Caroline a nod of acknowledgment before exiting the grill.

"We can go somewhere else" she whispers to him

He nods and then follows her to their new destination.

For whatever reason seeing Stefan and Bonnie leaving the grill hand in hand was the tick in Damon's jaw. It was obviously because once again Stefan manages to be the victim and he was left to play his role as the bad guy. Sure he was the one that started the ridiculous argument about the Judgey little witch. But when Vampire Barbie started going on about Sire bonds and being left out of the witches business because apparently the witch didn't care for him much he lost his shit. Hell he was certain he wasn't on Bonnie's top 10 list of people she'd spit in their general direction if they were on fire- but that still didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

Every since Elena admitted her feelings for him and they agreed to act on them. Things have started to change between The Scooby Doo gang. Matt only stays around as a juice box because of the guilt he feels since Stefan saved him and not Elena. Jeremy is now the victim of the hunters curse and is currently trying to fight the urge to kill his sister, Tyler was never really a card caring member of The Scooby Doo Gang but he was still overcoming changes with the loss of Caroline, his mother and his pack. Vampire Barbie was adjusting to the loss of Tyler and her somewhat romance with that psychotic Hybrid Klaus. But even with all that was going on they seemed to still have enough time to turn their noises up in disgust at his relationship with Elena. When in reality they should be happy that he finally got the girl and the better man won.

_But why did it feel like Stefan still won?_

Before he knew it Damon was knocking back shots of bourbon with no end in sight. It never registered to him that Elena stormed off minutes after Stefan and Bonnie left.

_She wasn't happy about it either_.

For whatever reason Stefan and Bonnie decides to take walk needing the time to clear their heads. As they walk in a comfortable silence Bonnie can tell that whatever happened at the grille it's still eating away at him. She could ask him what's wrong but she isn't sure if he'll tell her.

"I think each day it's getting better" Pause." Until I see them together and then everything comes rushing back and I feel _sick_ to my stomach because the two people-"he trails off because he doesn't want her to see how much he's _really_ hurting.

Bonnie remains quiet she can definitely understand what he's going through. Loving someone so completely but only to find it still wasn't enough- hurts like hell.

Stefan takes bonnie silence as a sign of loyalty to Elena. "I'm sorry shouldn't have-"

"Stefan just because Elena's my best friend doesn't mean I agree with all her choices. I think she screwed up" pause "I think she believes her feelings for Damon are real because it's the opposite of what she felt as a human."

Stefan looks at Bonnie clearly not understanding what she's trying to say." She's rebelling Stefan. She's trying to create a new life for herself as a vampire not realizing she can hold on to her old one. She thinks whatever Human Elena loved Vampire Elena cant and of course Damon is encouraging that."

He sighs "Do you think that's what's really happening?"

Bonnie nods "Elena and I maybe on the outs but no one knows her better than me and Caroline. Just like you know what you're brother is capable of and unfortunately so do I."

Stefan and Bonnie stops not realizing there in the forest "I-It just hurts and I don't think it will ever stop hurting."

Bonnie heart sinks for friend and without a word she reaches up and hugs him. Stefan stiffens but relaxes into the hug and buries his face in Bonnie's hair. Something swells in Bonnie's heart for Stefan the admiration and the loyalty she thought was once buried is now growing tenfold. Stefan pulls back and suddenly emerald green orbs connect with sea water green orbs he always knew Bonnie was something special and for the first time in a while he's starting to remember what it was. The duo is broken out of their trance when they hear growls coming from the shadows.

Stefan pulls Bonnie behind him waiting for whatever that's hiding in the shadows to show itself. Bonnie tries to look over Stefan's shoulder but something from behind her causes the magic within her to sing.

"Stefan" Bonnie calls him gaining his attention and suddenly their surrounded by vampires.

"How do you want to do this?" Stefan asks

"The hard way of course "she looks up at him "unless you have any better ideas."

Stefan thinks for moment "Nope I don't have any" Pause "hard way it is."

Before they knew Stefan and Bonnie are dropping Vampires left and right. Stefan's ripping out hearts and staking them with tree branches while Bonnie's giving them aneurysms before setting them on fire.

**Twenty Minutes** into the fight Bonnie realizes all too late that she and Stefan are now separated. She goes to call him but is stopped when she hears more growling. Without another word Bonnie makes a run for it even knowing that her speed won't match there's but she has to get to Stefan because she knows she's out numbered. She finally makes it to the forest opening and spins on her heel too see if she's still being chased. She perks up her ears listening for any sound but hears nothing. Bonnie turns to run the distance out of the forest but runs into a hard chest instead. Before she gets a chance to look up a wrist is clamped over her mouth. Bonnie tries to fight her way out of the vampires grip but her movements prove too be futile. But thanks to her dream she knows what's coming next. She uses her magic to toss the vampires into trees splinting them in half. Bonnie then mumbles a spell successfully setting the vampires on fire. She turns to run only to be grabbed by the ankle and pulled by one of the burning vampires. When she hears a snap she knows that he has successfully broken her leg. Bonnie screams out in pain which promptly gets Stefan's attention because he's immediately by her side in an instant. He stakes the already dying vampire and drops to his knees next to Bonnie.

"Can you walk?" He asks. Bonnie shakes her head apparently talking makes it hurt worse.

Without much hesitation Stefan bites into his wrist. "It'll heal you." Bonnie eyes the blood for a second not wanting to take the chance but since her dream already came to fruition she had nothing left to worry about. Decision made Bonnie clamps her lips around his wrist.

Stefan stifles a groan as something stirs inside of him while watching Bonnie drink his blood. _Get a hold of yourself. _He mentally curses himself.

He removes his wrist already missing the feel of her lips. "How do you feel?"

Bonnie gets up with Stefan's help "I _feel_ fine but it _tastes_ like I swallowed a penny" he chuckles at her comparison but stops when she screams his name. Before he knew it he was being thrown across the forest by an invisible force.

By the time Stefan realizes what the hell happened he sees Bonnie on the ground with a branch in her chest. "BONNIE." He screams while rushing over to her side. Bonnie opens her mouth to speak but they both know that not much can be done so Stefan squeezes her hand letting her know he'll be here when she wakes up.

It isn't long before Bonnie's vibrant green eyes are now blank and lifeless. With a heavy heart Stefan closes Bonnie's eyes and pulls the branch out. As gentle as possible he lifts Bonnie into his arms and speeds out of the forest preparing his self for whatever comes next.

**A/N: Yay! You made it to the bottom now let me know what you think. Thanks Again for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story of Hybrid Bonnie

**A/N: Before Chapter two begins I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favored and followed this story it truly means a lot especially since its only been one chapter LOL But again thank you and I love y'all for it. I will be introducing other characters in this story but this is a Bonnie focused story and to answer your question NO Bonnie will be nothing like Elena..I could never right Bonnie that damn basic. **

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy**!

A drenched Stefan bursts into the boarding house holding Bonnie in his arms the intrusion forces Damon and Elena to jump apart. They both move to speak but he simply ignores them and speeds upstairs to his room and gently places Bonnie in the middle of his king size bed. He looks down at her and sweeps away the wet hair from her face while trying to remember what the hell happened in the forest and_ what the hell was she thinking?_ Stefan gets up from the bed knowing he had a little time to spare before she awakens. He makes his way downstairs already preparing for the inevitable but when he gets to the bottom of the stairs his eyes land on the only girl who had the power to hurt him and succeeded.

Elena moves to speak but Caroline speeds in front of the brooding vampire instead "Stefan" she sighs "Please tell me I'm hearing things and that voice mail didn't say what I think it said." She couldn't believe this was happening she and Stefan were making plans to protect Bonnie so this very thing wouldn't happen and now she's dead.

Stefan sighs while mentally cursing himself. He hadn't planned on telling Caroline about Bonnie through a voice mail but he was secretly freaking the fuck out and he _never_ did that. At this route you could've asked him for his right arm and he'd probably would've given it to you.

Stefan remains quiet which only pisses Caroline off "Stefan." She bellows

"I-I don't know what happened one minute we were in the forest surrounded by vamps and she was fine we were fine and then-" he runs a frustrated hand through his hair "It should've been me." He whispers the guilt hitting him like a sock of door knobs.

"What are you talking about Stefan?" Elena asks shaking her head and wiping away the tears that fell before she even got her answer.

"S-she's dead" he swallows hard letting the room adjust to the news before he continued "The vampire we thought we had killed must've been on the verge of staking me" he whispers all of a sudden its making more sense "before I got chance to react she through me across the forest opening taking the blow of the stake instead" He looks back at the group waiting to see stunned face expressions but of course they never came. Leave it to Bonnie Bennett too risk her life for a being she's naturally designed to hate even if it's Stefan.

Damon scoffs "Of course because everyone has to risk it all for Saint Stefan. I bet if it was me out there with her I would've been in a pine box six feet under." He doesn't know why this bothers him so much he should be happy the witch saved his brother's life and honestly he was. But the fact that the little witch risked her life for a vampire that wasn't Elena or Caroline burned his insides. _Stefan will always be the one worth saving. _

Caroline lets out a scoff of her own while wiping her tears away "A pine box? You'd be lucky if she allowed the animals in the forest to snack on your ass." She says pissed that the blue eyed vampire turned Bonnie's death into another thing to compete with Stefan over.

Damon bares his teeth but says nothing because deep down he knows it's true. Bonnie didn't mind saving his life she has on countless other occasions. But to actually risk her life for his _he doubt it._

Elena wraps her arms around herself feeling as if she's going to jump out of her skin. She couldn't believe her worse fear is now a reality. "We have to call her dad." She sniffles. Caroline holds on to the edge of the couch surprised that she was still able to stand after reality started setting in that Bonnie was no longer with them.

Stefan shook his head "That won't be necessary."

Elena and Caroline's head swings in his direction but it's Damon who asks the unanswered question "Why the hell not?" Something told him he already knew the answer.

"When Bonnie and I got separated she was attacked by one of the vamps and they broke her leg" Pause "I fed her some of my blood to heal her."

Caroline places her hand over her mouth "Oh God."

Elena flinches it was Stefan's blood that was in Bonnie's system when she died. Does that mean-She shakes her head clearing the fleeting thought. _That's impossible_

While Damon heads straight for the Elijah Craig in need of a drink or several.

**Upstairs**

Bonnie wakes up in an unfamiliar bed feeling like someone had used her head for target practice. She takes a look around the room trying to remember what happened? And how the hell did she get here? But she can't seem to focus because everything is so fucking bright. She stumbles out of the huge bed and hits the light switch trying to get some relief for her eyes and head. When she makes her way back to the bed she stops in front of the full length mirror. Her emerald orbs widen at the sight of herself her clothes are covered in blood, her skin is paler then she's ever seen it and her eyes are like a kaleidoscope with a mixture of emerald green and hazel making the dark circles under them seem less prominent. If she didn't know any better she would think she was...Bonnie gasps and stumbles back hitting the floor with a thud.

She reaches her hand out to touch her blood stained shirt "What the hell happe-." she's unable to finish her sentence when the door of the unfamiliar room swings open revealing Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena.

Stefan tries to take a step toward a shell shocked Bonnie but his legs won't move. He looks at her questionably before turning to look at a stunned Elena, Caroline and Damon who appears to be frozen in place as well.

"You still have your powers?" Elena asks not bothering to hide her shock.

Bonnie looks at her friend like she's grown two heads "Of course I still have my powers. Why wouldn't I?"

Stefan looks down while Caroline and Elena share worried glances at one another. Damon takes this as his cue to be the barrier of bad news. _Great_

"Well you see Judgey you went all Super Witch and died saving Saint Stefan." he says merely resisting the urge to roll his eyes because again of course Stefan is worth dying for.

Several eyes glare at him for his callousness.

"You're lying" she shakes her head "if I'm dead then how am I-" she trails off as memories of her death plague her mind. "Oh god" she covers her mouth with her hand and looks at Stefan.

"Bonnie we'll get through this-" Caroline says while holding back a sob.

Bonnie barely heard a word Caroline said as she seems to be focused on Stefan "Are you OK?" she whispers.

Stefan's thick eyebrows nearly lift off his forehead she was the one who died saving his life, he should be the one asking her that but then again he already knew the answer. "Thanks to you" he spares a glance at the other three vampires who seemed to be just as confused by the question as he was. "But you need to release us so we can help you Bonnie." he whispers hoping to get through to her she didn't have much time left and he really needed to convince her to feed.

Without much thought Bonnie release the invisible hold on the vampires much to Damon's surprise. Come to think of it he actually thought it would take more than a few tries just to get her to cope with the fact that she was now a part of team undead. _But then again when could Bonnie ever deny Stefan anything? _He thinks almost bitterly.

Caroline and Elena walks over to Bonnie pulling her into their arms. "Do you remember what happened?" Bonnie nods and looks at Stefan "I saved him."

Stefan holds her gaze and doesn't break eye contact until he sees Damon shoving a blood bag into Bonnie's hands. "Enough with the staring contest you need to feed." he tries to hide the annoyance in his voice but fails.

Bonnie glares at him but Damon just raise a brow seemly unaffected "Tick Tock Witch."

Bonnie rolls her eyes while trying to figure what to do. She was a witch- a servant of nature. Witches were supposed to carry out the balance not interrupt it and let's be honest her track record wasn't good when it came to keeping the balance. And then there was the fact that vampires were abominations and everything she's programed to hate. Simply put witches didn't become vampires they always choose death. She wasn't prepared to leave the people she loved but she wasn't prepared to live as something she hates either. But here she was trying to decide whether or not she should die as a witch or straddle the line as a freak made hybrid. Bonnie's inner musing is cut off by Elena.

"Bonnie I know this is hard but it's time for you to feed." Elena says sympathetically. But Bonnie knew better this is what she wanted after all.

"She has a couple of hours to decide Elena." Caroline says glaring at the doe eyed baby vamp.

"Decide what? It's either Bonnie here or Bonnie gone."

"I know that Elena but I'm not going to force her into something she can't live with."

"What are you talking about? I'm not forcing her into anything." Elena sneers.

Caroline nods "Yes you are. This is what you always do in order to get Bonnie to do what you want and you know it."

Stefan runs a frustrated hand through his hair the last thing they needed to do was argue with one another when Bonnie still hasn't fed yet "Guys this is not what we need right now."

Damon scoffs "Of course Saint Stefan has to play the mediator."

Stefan glares at the older vampire "Why are you even here Damon?"

Damon uncrosses his arms "In case you forgotten I live here little brother and of course I'm here to support Elena" he smirks enjoying the look on Stefan's face "You didn't think you were the only one who could do that now did you!?" he says with his eyes bulging.

"You do realize Elena isn't the one who needs the support right Damon!?." Caroline narrows her eyes.

"He knows she's my best friend Caroline."

"Our best friend and I'm not going let him use Bonnie to score points with you. From what I can see he already got what he wanted."

"Jealous Vampire Barbie that I prefer Brunettes over Blondes."

Stefan takes a step toward his brother.

Everyone was so wrapped up in their argument they didn't even notice a now shaking Bonnie Bennett. What they didn't know was Bonnie's decision to turn was cut down in half because she's a witch. Since she hasn't fed yet instead of having normal vampire symptoms Bonnie's powers are starting to rebel against her. Without warning she collapses having what it seems to be a seizure. In her current state she is no longer in control of her powers which prompts every object that is not nailed down to float in the air and several objects to be thrown across the room.

"BONNIE." Both girls rush to her side but is pushed aside by Damon and Stefan.

"Caroline grab her legs" He rips the blood bag open "Stefan hold her head." Damon barks out.

Elena paces the room while silently praying that it's not too late. Damon wrenches Bonnie's mouth open pouring blood into it. It doesn't take long for her seizures to stop in place of the pain in her mouth. Bonnie jolts up in the sitting position and screams out in pain. She places her face in her hands wishing the ache in her gums would just go away. Watching Bonnie carefully Caroline, Elena and Damon takes a drastic step back there was nothing worse than a baby vamp in blood lust but a hybrid in blood lust could only be twice as bad.

Suddenly Bonnie's screaming stops and without warning she flashes over to the stack of blood bags on the dresser and slurps them down like a smoothie. When all the bags are empty she slowly turns back to the group who appears to be stunned silent. Never in their undead lives would they think they would live to see this image of Bonnie Bennett. Her once kaleidoscope eyes are now inkling black with pulsating veins underneath them and her lips and fangs are stained with blood.

"I'm so hungry." she whispers brokenly.

Elena takes a step forward knowing Bonnie is on the verge of tears. But Damon grabs her arm. He didn't want Elena going anywhere near Bonnie so soon after just feeding. This doesn't go unnoticed by Stefan who swallows hard right before he forces his eyes away from them.

Apparently Stefan wasn't the only one who saw the gesture because upon seeing it a tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek _she didn't want people to be afraid of her._ Without a word Bonnie turns to speed out of the room but is caught in a bear hug from behind instead. Stefan knew she was going to run but he couldn't let her do that. He promised his self that he would get her through this and he was. Bonnie struggles to get out of his grip but he was too strong before she knew it she collapses to the ground with Stefan still holding her tightly. Not being able to hold it in anymore Bonnie cries her eyes out. Everything that's happened in the past four years is finally being let out through heart wrenching tears. She couldn't believe this is what her life has become she never asked for any of this but somehow this is the hand she was dealt with.

Damon forces his eyes away from the scene. The Judgey witch wasn't his favorite person but he had to admit seeing Bonnie like this was a little unnerving. She was always so put together and in control and that's what he liked most about her. When Bonnie kept it together shit got done. _But what happens when the person you count on to keep it together for everyone else no longer can? _The answer he was certain was something he didn't want to find out anytime soon.

By the time Damon turns his attention back to the scene Caroline and Elena are now holding Bonnie in their arms. Stefan clears his throat. "Bonnie we're going to start your training tomorrow" he whispers and rubs the back of his neck. "And I'll help you." Caroline chimes in.

"We'll all help." Elena adds missing the way Bonnie stiffens.

"Actually I-I need some time to process everything" she says while getting out of her friends embrace "Is that OK?" she turns to Stefan in which he nods. "We'll give you a day or two to figure things out. Until then do you think you can make a day walking ring for yourself?"

Bonnie nods but she knew being outside wasn't going to be an issue because she wouldn't be making that ring anytime soon, she couldn't risk hurting anyone. Bonnie was so lost in thoughts that she barely noticed when Elena left the room to get her some clean clothes. "You can shower and stay here for the night."

Bonnie shakes her head the last thing she wanted to do was stay here. "N-no that's OK I think I should go home."

"Not a chance little _vitch_ you're staying here so we can keep an eye on you."

Caroline knew Bonnie wanted to be somewhere familiar but she also knew she didn't want to be here with Damon and Elena. And honestly she was ready to leave too. "Bonnie I'll take you home and I can sleepover like I've been doing for the last two months." she gives her a reassuring smile.

Elena nods moving to leave the room. "OK I'll just grab a few things-" she's interrupted by Bonnie.

"Actually Elena you don't have to with Caroline and Stefan there I don't think it's-" she trails off when she sees Elena's face fall. She hated the awkwardness between them but she was tired of ignoring it like she has been the past two months. Besides she knew Stefan still wasn't comfortable with being around her again so soon.

Elena puts a strand of hair behind her ear. She reluctantly agrees but now knowing Stefan is staying over at Bonnie's a part of her wanted to be there even more. Elena shakes her head to clear her thoughts _she loved Damon._

While Damon knew Bonnie wasn't comfortable with staying here he was certain it wasn't for the reason she wanted people to believe. The Scooby Doo gang had an issue with his relationship with Elena. So it wasn't surprising to see everyone trying their best to avoid them like the plague.

Damon eyes land on Bonnie who meets his stare head on. Bonnie knew Damon was aware that her reason for leaving was total bullshit and that's what she hated most about him. The fact that he could always see though her bullshit the way she could see through his.

Neither broke eye contact until Caroline's shrill voice does it for them. "Come on Bonnie I think we should get going" she grabs a hold of her hand.

Elena walks over to give Caroline and Bonnie a hug but her eyes take refuge on Stefan. When their eyes meet she quickly diverts her attention back to her friends "I'm stopping by early tomorrow morning just to check in." she smiles.

Bonnie nods but says nothing.

Before Bonnie gets a chance to leave the house she hears Damon's voice "See you tomorrow little vitch bright and early." Bonnie rolls her eyes but again says nothing.

**Two weeks later:**

Things have been going completely and totally wrong Damon muses while placing his half empty or half full whichever way you wanted to look at it glass of Elijah Craig to his forehead. Bonnie has been progressing rather quickly as a hybrid, in fact she was able to adapt to her vampirism quicker than Elena and Caroline both had when they first turned which was kind of shocking considering the first week Bonnie had as a hybrid which was filled with different ways of baiting him into killing her.

**Flashback:**

_"Bonnie you need to let me help you." Damon says cautiously after finally finding his voice because seriously seeing her like this was starting to freak him out. Bonnie shakes her head again "No, I can't be like you." she balls up her fist and sends it crashing through the mirror._

_She ignores her healing fist and proceeds to riffle though the broken glass trying to find the perfect shard. When she finally does she walks over to Damon clutching the glass so tight her palms are starting to bleed._

_"Wait a minute Judgey" he holds up his hands "I said I wanted to help you?" Damon says while backing up slowly but stops when she shoves the shard in his hand._

_"Kill me." she whispers._

_"Bonnie please don't do this." Caroline begs._

_"Bonnie I need you and- ." Elena tries but chokes on her tears._

_"If you touch her I'll kill you-" Stefan threatens his guilt swallowing him hold at seeing his friend like this. _

_"No he won't." Bonnie interrupts while stepping closer "Your his brother and I'm just the Judgey Little Witch that gave you problems at every turn. The aneurysms, setting you on fire and if you keep me alive it'll only get worse." her voice is like molasses. _

_Damon listens to every word and goes over them like a grocery list. His life would be simpler without the Judgey Little Vitch. But unfortunately for her he was a masochist and secretly he liked their banters which usually ended up with him on the ground in pain._

_Damon grips the shard for show, holds it up and brings it down only stopping a few inches from her heart. "You would like that wouldn't!?" he smirks before dropping the glass._

_Damon watches openly as Bonnie's eyes darken to a stormy green almost black and without a word she back hands him with all the strength and magic she had "Did you like that?" His head snapped back on impact._

_Stefan, Caroline and Elena looks around the room almost certain Damon's head came off his shoulders._

_Damon's eyes darken and his fangs descend. He knew she was trying to provoke him into killing her and after that shot she took he is more than tempted but he restrains his self because this is still Bonnie._

_Damon turns back to Bonnie and in a flash he has her by throat pinned to the wall successfully breaking the spell she had on the others. Unintentionally Damon looks into her kaleidoscope eyes and sees- his promise to Emily. He throws her on the bed and walks out of the room but not before saying "She needs to feed." and shoots a blood bag on the bed and vanishes._

**Present Time: **

Damon shakes head and catches the end of Caroline's babble. "- the good news is Stefan's animal diet and the blood bags are helping."

"Vampire Barbie, Warrior Princess, Saint Stefan where is the little vitch." He asks from his spot on the couch.

Caroline rolls her eyes at his ridiculous nicknames sometimes she thinks Damon is too old to be this stupid but then again. "Bonnie is with her father for lunch since he's meeting with some people on the council" Pause"I can't believe he's taking over as the mayor." She whispers that last part.

Stefan grabs her hand "How's Tyler doing?" Elena asks

Caroline shrugs "He's angry and doesn't want my help but I'm not giving up on him."

Elena nods "Good you shouldn't give up on the people you love no matter how far apart you may seem." She says giving Stefan a sideways glance. The double meaning wasn't lost on Stefan _or _Damon.

Before Caroline gets a chance to speak Bonnie walks into the room wearing a black pants suit with a white button down underneath and black stilettos. Her hair was in loose waves that framed her face and fell over her shoulders.

"Someone looks presidential." Elena beams at her friend's attire.

"Hahaha Elena get it all out now. My dad wanted me to meet all the council members personally and all the dresses I had were not appropriate for this type of thing especially on short notice.

"Naughty." Damon winks at her but gets an eye roll and a look of disgust in response.

Bonnie moves to sit down next to Caroline on the couch. "Are you ok? She asks to know one in particular. For the past week she was able to pick up on Stefan's distress as quick as it came which kind of unnerved her.

"I'm fine." Stefan lies knowing she's referring to him. He still wasn't comfortable with being around Damon and Elena so soon but he was willing to put that aside to help Bonnie.

"Wait how did you know-"Caroline trails off. In the past two weeks she picked up on several things which included trouble in paradise between Damon and Elena _not that she's surprised_. But more so with Bonnie and then a thought occurred to her over the past week Bonnie has been more open to her training when Stefan gave out the instructions as opposed to her and Damon who had to literally force her to get out of bed to even consider her vampire training and now she's practically picking up his moods.

Caroline tenses when she remembers something Stefan said_ "When Bonnie and I got separated she was attacked by one of the vamps and they broke her leg" Pause "I fed her some of my blood to heal her." _She practically jumps off the couch and all eyes land on her.

"Did something crawl past you?" Elena asks looking around while Bonnie scrunches up her nose and puts her feet on the couch.

Damon rolls his eyes "What the hell is your problem Vampire Barbie?"

"N-Nothing I just remembered something and-"

"You decided to jump off the couch?" Bonnie asks obviously not buying it.

Caroline didn't know how to tell them about her suspicions because if she was right she didn't know what it would do to Bonnie and Elena's friendship. Things were still awkward between them and she didn't want things to get worse. But if she was right they would be finding out soon anyway. She takes her phone and types a message to Stefan and his phone beeps.

Stefan looks at Caroline questionably before pulling out his phone.

**Ask Bonnie's opinion on something**

Stefan looks up at her like she's lost her mind before typing his response.

**What's going on Caroline?**

Caroline phone beeps and she reads the message before responding.

**I'm testing a theory.**

Stefan phone beeps again and he sighs while reading the message. The other vampires in the room have been watching the whole entire exchange but it's Damon who again asks the unanswered question "What the hell are you two doing?

Stefan stands successfully ignoring his older brother while Caroline watches waiting to see if her theory is right.

"Bonnie." Stefan calls gaining her attention "I'm thinking about growing my hair out like Damon's what do you think?"

Elena raises a brow at the weird question but says nothing. "Saint Stefan's trying to look like his big brother." Damon smirks,

Damon's idiocy gains an eye roll from Caroline.

"I think you should stick with what you know besides I like your hair cut better." Damon frowns but says nothing.

Stefan sighs trying a different approach "You're probably right" he nods "Speaking of sticking with what you know I think I like your hair better straight."

Elena and Caroline knew Bonnie hated wearing her hair straight because it took too long to get it that way but for some reason she wanted to agree with Stefan "I like it straight too."

Caroline gasps "Since when?" Elena asks

Bonnie shrugs "It just came to me in fact I'll wear it straight tomorrow." She smiles

Stefan looks at Caroline who still has her mouth open and that's when it starts to click. "Bonnie give Damon and aneurysm." And without question Bonnie sends Damon to his knees.

Elena watches Bonnie carry out Stefan's order with so much ease her jaw ticks "What the hell is going on?" she jumps up from her spot in the chair. Caroline shakes her head she was right Bonnie is sired to Stefan.

Stefan looks at Bonnie who seems to be a little bit put off. "How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" Elena asks annoyed that no one is answering her questions.

Before anyone was able to answer Damon tries to speed over to Bonnie but is intercepted by Stefan. "It's not her fault."

"What the hell do you mean it's not her fault? She just witchy migraine me for no damn reason" He growls. At this point Bonnie is up ready for Damon to charge her.

"But Stefan gave the order." Caroline says letting her words sink in.

Elena mouth falls open "You're not saying what I think you're saying."

Both Damon and Elena look between Bonnie and Stefan "You're sired to him." They practically yell.

_Yea this is going to be fun. _Caroline muses_  
_

**A/N: I know this chapter is all over the place but I hope you were able to follow. But I did want to let you guys know that Bonnie's wicth side is more prominent (s****ense I always thought witches were more powerful then vamps**) and** that's why she's able to pick up on Stefan's feelings in the upcoming chapters that will be explained in detail. **Thanks again for all the love :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sired to Whom Now?

A/N: Thank you guys again for all the love I've been receiving for this story. I plan on keeping you guys on your toes especially with the sire bond now in place. Bonnie's going to have some fun as well as some struggles and choices to make and get through so bear with me. (I thought I needed to warn you LOL) And to the person who pegged Bonnie on being an Empathic Vampire then kudos too you. Even though she doesn't know it yet ;)

**P.S** I have two new stories I will be uploading soon. So if you're a fan of Kennett and Bamon or Bonbekah and Hybrid Bonnie look out for those stories coming soon :)

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy!**

_Stefan looks at Caroline who still has her mouth open and that's when it starts to click. "Bonnie give Damon an aneurysm." And without question Bonnie sends Damon to his knees._

_Elena watches Bonnie carry out Stefan's order with so much ease that her jaw ticks "What the hell is going on?" she jumps up from her spot in the chair. Caroline shakes her head she was right Bonnie is sired to Stefan._

_Stefan looks at Bonnie who seems to be a little bit put off. "How did this happen?"_

_"How did what happen?" Elena asks annoyed that no one is answering her question._

_Before anyone was able to answer Damon tries to speed over to Bonnie but is intercepted by Stefan. "It's not her fault."_

_"What the hell do you mean it's not her fault? She just witchy migraine me for no damn reason" He growls._

_"But Stefan gave the order." Caroline says letting her words sink in._

_Elena mouth falls open "You're not saying what I think you're saying." _

_Both Damon and Elena look between Bonnie and Stefan "You're sired to him." They practically yell._

Bonnie rolled her eyes clearly thinking they've spent way too much time together because their stupidity is starting to reach new heights she shamefully thinks about her best friend and her idiot boyfriend. _Or whatever the hell he is._

_"_Are you guys high?" Bonnie squints "Did you have another one of those free for all's like you did at the frat party?" Elena flinches at the memory it wasn't one of her finer moments.

"Answer the question witch." Damon says annoyed that she brought up the party especially since he had spent hours reassuring Elena that she did nothing wrong after Bonnie's little speech that night.

"You didn't ask me a direct question you stated your opinion as a fact" Damon glares at her but inwardly he smiles because technically she was right but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Ok fine, are you sired to Stefan, **_question mark_**?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes "No I'm not sired to Stefan."

"So we just imagined hearing you agree with Stefan about your hair and doing what he asked." Caroline asks obviously not buying it

Bonnie side glances Caroline "Not you too."

Caroline nods "Yes me too, I was the one that figured it out first." Damon throws his hands in the air "Well that explains it" He says while walking over to the bar. "Now we know this can't be right."

Caroline narrows her eyes "Why not?"

Damon takes a long sip of his drink "In case you haven't noticed Vampire Barbie but Stefan and Bonnie are not in love" he raises his drink in the air "so there is no way they can sire bond with each other." He knew his reasoning was total bullshit; he was more than certain there were other ways to create a sire bond. This is what ultimately complicated his situation with Elena.

Caroline laughs humorlessly "Are you kidding? If Elena was able to sire bond with you then all bets are off and the rules no longer apply."

Damon growls but is cut off by Elena "This can't be happening." She mumbles but all the vampires heard it as clear as if she had said it into a microphone.

Elena was slowly torching herself thinking about all the times she saw Stefan and Bonnie together since Stefan broke up with her. _She always thought he had a hot back._ Elena shakes her head. Maybe that's the real reason why he broke up with her, so he can get close to Bonnie._ It had nothing to do with her feelings for Damon. _Elena paces the floor._ I expected this from Caroline because she and Stefan were 'Secret Best friends' but not Bonnie NEVER Bonnie. _She mentally fumes.

"Elena?" Bonnie calls loudly "Are You OK?"

"How could you do this to me?"

Bonnie raises a brow at that "Do what to you?"

"You knew I still loved him and you went after him anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you having a thing for my boyfriend?"

Bonnie runs her fingers through her hair in frustration because Elena's clearly losing her mind "I don't have a thing for Damon?" she says through clenched teeth

Caroline looks between Damon and Stefan both have unreadable face expressions. But she can already tell that Damon is practically shattering into pieces and Stefan, well, she'll let Bonnie fill in those blanks.

Elena looks at Bonnie questionably before the error in what she said finally sets in "I mean-"she turns to look at Damon and shakes her head.

"Please do tell Elena, you were referring to **me** _right_?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"Of course" Elena lies and everyone in the room knew it.

Damon scoffs "Right." He heads to the bar in need of another drink and on the corner of his eye he catches Bonnie staring at Stefan. And instantly his jaw ticks.

Stefan clears his throat ignoring the weird feeling he gets thinking Elena may have been referring to him. "Does anyone know the terms of a sire bond?"

"Well Damon and Elena are bonded through Love." Caroline rolls her eyes because look how accurate that was. "And Tyler was bonded to Klaus" pause "well you know the story behind that." She says a little relieved to get a break from her awkward love life. "But it was against his will."

"Maybe that's what happened with Stefan and Bonnie? Somehow Bonnie's magic got involved forcing them to bond unwillingly." she says a little too hopeful making Damon cringe in the process.

"Why are we talking about sire bonds? I don't have a sire bond with Stefan." Bonnie says not understanding what the hell their talking about.

Caroline rolls her eyes "Please keep up Bonnie you didn't think you agreeing to randomly straighten your hair when Elena and I both know you hate to do it was all your idea, did you?"

Bonnie cringes forgetting all about that. But then again Stefan's opinion always meant a great deal to her and she always thought she needed to switch things up a bit. She shakes her head and shrugs "Of course it was." There was no way in hell she had a sire bond with Stefan, _None_.

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest.

"What's the big deal it's just hair." Bonnie shrugs. "But you hate wearing it-" Caroline starts but is cut off by Bonnie. "Caroline you've been trying to get me to spice things up since freshman year. I thought you of all people would be able to appreciate my enthusiasm. "Caroline frowns knowing she's right.

But Stefan wasn't buying it for a second "When I asked you to give Damon an aneurysm you did it without question."

Bonnie tilts her head back to get a better look at Stefan "Its Damon" she shrugs again "I'm sure if he didn't do anything to deserve it now he will before the end of the night." Stefan opens and closes his mouth because he couldn't argue with that. "You're probably right" he nods and Damon glares "But could you do me a favor?"

Stefan knew Bonnie needed another demonstration but this would be the last one, this was starting to feel like a science project. "I'm a little thirsty can you get me glass of bourbon please."

Bonnie raises a brow at Stefan. A part of her wanted to tell Stefan to get it his damn self but the other part of her had other plans. She gets up from her spot on the couch to make tracks to the bar "On second thought" Bonnie stops and turns back to Stefan "Why don't you get it yourself and while you're over there… fix me one. All this talk about sire bonds is making me kind of parched." She plops down on the couch in a un-lady like manner.

Caroline mouth falls open while Elena smiles and Damon snickers. _He knew the sire bond between Bonnie and Stefan was total bullshit _

"How is this possible I thought-"Caroline starts but is cut off by Damon "That's your first problem Vampire Barbie you thought and usually that ends in disaster. Let's face it you're an idiot" Caroline frowns but recovers quickly. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Stefan _or _Bonnie.

Stefan moves to hand his brother his ass but leave it to Bonnie to beat him too it. "There's only one idiot in this room and it's you, you 175 year old man child." Bonnie sneers. She had plans on fighting the hell out of this sire bond and if that didn't work she was going to deny deny deny. But she couldn't let Caroline believe she was wrong especially not in front of Damon.

Bonnie runs a hand through her hair "I think Caroline was right."

Caroline chokes on her cup of blood "I knew it." she chants over and over again. "But wait- how were you able to fight the bond I thought it was almost physically impossible?" Caroline eyes Bonnie curiously.

"I don't know" Bonnie shrugs "A part of me wanted to do what he asked and the other half of me still felt in control, it's weird actually." Bonnie says turning her gaze to Elena who had an unreadable face expression. While Stefan stares at nothing in particular appearing to be in deep thought. "It's your witch side." Everyone turns to look at him "Its providing you balance somehow."

"So your magic could be the reason for the sire bond?" Elena again asks hopefully.

Bonnie nods "It's possible."

"Good then… the sooner the bond is broken the better."

Damon nods "I agree, obviously this was a mistake and some witchy ju-ju was the cause of it so the quicker you break the bond the better." he shrugs heading to the bar again.

Caroline knew Elena's reasons for wanting the bond broken, but Damon's was a little bit trickier "I wouldn't be too worried about Stefan and Bonnie's sire bond if I were you."

Damon tenses but recovers before anyone noticed "Why wouldn't I want to worry about their sire bond? Would you want to be sired to someone whose forehead never gets any action and has a major hero complex?"

Stefan glares at Damon "As oppose to a psychopathic man whore who suffers from an inferior complex." Bonnie shrugs "I think I lucked up."

Stefan smiles "Thanks Bonnie."

"No problem Rippah." she winks.

Elena rolls her eyes and Damon scoffs he's officially bored with Stefan's fan club "Well this psychopathic vampire doesn't have an inferior complex anymore especially since _he _got the girl." He winks at Elena who blushes in response.

Stefan flinches. This is what he hated most about his brother his feelings never factored into anything he says or does. Without a word Stefan speeds out of the boarding house needing some space.

Elena opens and the closes her mouth while Caroline and Bonnie exchange looks wanting to go after Stefan but they knew he needed to be alone.

"I wouldn't go bragging about getting the girl just yet especially when that sire bond is so nestled into place" Damon glares and Caroline smirks "Like I said once it's gone you'll still be inferior to Stefan." Caroline flips her hair and then flashes out of the boarding house leaving Bonnie alone with Damon and Elena.

Bonnie agreed with everything Caroline said but what she hated the most was Elena being perched on the shelf like a trophy worth winning. She loved her best friend but she let history repeat its self by ruining a relationship between brothers. And from the look of things she wasn't trying to do anything to fix it. She wondered if they were aware of how much Stefan was hurting or maybe they did and just didn't care.

Damon eyes drift to Bonnie who was too busy shaking her head to even notice.

"Elena I'll call you tomorrow after I figure out this sire bond business." Elena nods getting off the table to hug her. "And call me if you need anything." Bonnie resist the urge to roll her eyes "I will." she watches as Elena speeds upstairs.

Bonnie moves to leave but is stopped by Damon "What's wrong little vitch? Know departing words after I just hurt your masters' feelings. " he fake pouts. It takes almost everything she has not to rip his fucking heart out. But she realizes he's not worth the effort it entails

Bonnie blinks not understanding what he wants her to say.

"Come on little vitch you've been the leader of Saint Stefan's fan club for the past two weeks. Are you seriously telling me you have nothing to say?" Damon doesn't know why he needs her to turn into the judgmental witch he knew so well. But if he was to be honest with himself he needed that more than this hybrid version who has mastered the art of indifference as far as he was concerned.

Bonnie must've caught on to that "Damon, you need me to address your behavior because it makes you feel accomplished that someone actually entertained the dumb and callus shit you say." he shrugs because his favorite past time is getting under Bonnie's skin "You think it bothers me to hear you talk?" Now its Bonnie's turn to shrug "Well it doesn't not anymore after a while you became a blip on my radar, Elena's current fling or Stefan's brother either way it doesn't add up to much in my eyes. Speaking of eyes for a man who cries about wanting to be loved in return he seems to be blind to the fact that he had it all along." and with that she was gone

Damon rolls his eyes trying to appear unaffected by Bonnie's words.

Ok fine, he knew what he said was wrong but he couldn't help it, it was always easier to lash out on Stefan then to admit his on insecurities even though he wears them like another layer of skin.

Instead of taking a sip of his bourbon he sends the glass crashing to the wall and watches it shatter into pieces. In between Stefan's fan club, His sire bond with Elena and The Vitch's power to get under his skin his mood was officially ruined.

Elena heard everything Bonnie said to Damon. And after seeing his reaction she wasn't too sure if she was the only one who had the ability to get under his skin.

**The Bennett Residence**

By the time Bonnie gets home she spots her dad asleep on the couch. She chuckles to herself because apparently the meetings were as boring as she thought. Bonnie walks over to the couch and place the quilt over her father since she didn't have the courage to wake him. When she bends down to give her father a kiss on the cheek she freezes. Suddenly all of Bonnie's focus goes to the sound of his heart beat and the blood rushing through his veins at a delicious pace; before she knew it her eyes turn black and her fangs descend. She leans forward but is grabbed roughly by the arm and turned to face...

"Care bear." she whispers.

"Come on I have dinner ready for you upstairs." Caroline coaxes.

Bonnie nods and leads the way upstairs. Caroline turns to look at Bonnie's father who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She exhales grateful that she stopped her best friend in time. When Caroline enters the room she finds Bonnie pacing the floor.

"What happened?" she watches Bonnie cautiously

"I don't know...I think I kind of zoned out or something but I'm fine now."

"Bonnie, you almost took a bite out of your father. I think you're far from being fine."

Bonnie removes her heels from her small feet "I'm fine" she repeats hoping she sounds convincing "It's just my emotions are all over the place and I know I can't afford that."

"You're right you can't afford that" Pause "Maybe we should talk to Stefan-"

Bonnie shakes her head "Stefan is the wrong person to talk too about controlling emotions." Bonnie says while getting up to take her shower.

Caroline nods knowing she's right "Did you talk to him?"

"No, I think he needs to be alone and I need to find a way to break this sire bond." Bonnie yells over the water.

"How do you plan on doing it? It took Tyler forever to break his."

"Witches are different. Besides there's this family friend who I'm more then certain can help me or at least give me the answers to my questions."

Caroline walks into the bathroom "You know being sired to Stefan won't make you weak."

A comfortable silence takes over the bathroom "I know." Bonnie finally responds.

Caroline nods "Ok, When are going to call them?"

"I'm not going to call her."

Caroline raises a brow "So you're just going to show up?!"

"Something's telling me she knows that I'm coming. And guess what? You're coming with me." Bonnie says matter a factly

Caroline blinks "You don't want to go with Stefan_ or_ Damon?"

Bonnie peaks her head out of the shower curtain "Stefan has a lot to deal with so no and why would I ask Damon?"

Caroline shrugs "Nowadays in the movies it's the girl and her potential love interest that goes on the road trips and never the two best friends."

Bonnie rolls her eyes but smiles anyway "First of all Stefan and Damon aren't potential love interests and second of all _not_ in this movie so pack your bags we're going on a road trip."

"You have no idea what you just gotten yourself into BB." Caroline squeals because she needed this so damn much.

**A/N: That's the update. If you haven't noticed I ship Baroline's friendship so hard LOL. Bonnie's struggle as a Hybrid is just getting started and will only get worse especially when certain men enter her life. ;) **

**See ya in chapter 4 :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Emotional Roller-coaster

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"So what's the plan when you go in there?" Caroline asks while rifling through the bag of snacks they packed for their trip.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks obviously confused by her question.

"Bon, come on, I know you're not going to go in there and ask random questions about sire bonds." She places the bag in the back seat "You're going to have to fill in a few blanks if you know what I mean."

Bonnie glances over at Caroline and then back at the road. "I know that" Pause "I'm just hoping she decides to cut the idle chit chat and get straight to it."

Caroline studies Bonnie for second to see if she's serious "Are you kidding me Bonnie? Witches never cut the idle chit chat. You guys are worse than Willy Wonka."

Bonnie laughs humorlessly "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that the riddles get annoying sometimes." Caroline deadpanned "Take you for example if it wasn't for Damon I don't think we would be able to understand a word you're saying."

"Damon doesn't speak witch remember." She counters

"No, but Damon speaks Bonnie pretty damn good. I mean it would take us hours to dissect what you said. But it would take literally seconds in between banters for Damon to get it. "

Bonnie wants to counter but she knows she can't. "Well I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but shouldn't that make you and Elena the shit friends of the century if Damon of all people can read me better then you guys can?" she raises a brow.

Caroline shakes her head while biting into her granola bar before speaking "No, I said understand your witchy woo hoo stuff, not you in general. Although it is kind of crazy-"

Bonnie cuts her off before she's able to continue "Speaking of crazy, how are things going with you in your modern day hybrid romance?"

Bonnie laughs when Caroline rolls her eyes at her. "There isn't a romance."

Bonnie scoffs "Really? You don't think Klaus drawing you pictures of my little pony on his etch a sketch qualifies as romantic?!" That did it. Caroline nearly choked on her Granola bar from her laughing fit.

_Let the good times roll_

**Tugaloo Mississippi: 11 hours 48 mins later**

"I'm nervous." Caroline says while wiping her sweaty palms on her jean shorts. _When the hell did vampires have the ability to sweat?_

"Why are _you_ nervous?" Bonnie turns her kaleidoscope eyes onto her best friend who appears to be seating like a pig "Are you sweating?"

Caroline's ponytail almost smacks Bonnie in the face when she whips her head around "I told you I was nervous. This whole thing can turn out very very bad."

Bonnie clasp her hands together "Thank you so much Care, I really needed the pep talk." The sarcasm present in her words.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's true. When we leave here someone's not going to be happy, I'm just not sure who it is." She mumbles

"Who's not going to be happy me _or_ Elena?"

Caroline says nothing but her silence gave it away.

Bonnie scoffs "I'm not thinking about how MY sire bond will affect Elena and neither should you." Bonnie says with finality and walks up the steps that lead to the brown stone. Before Bonnie gets a chance to knock the front door swings open revealing a short toffee skinned women with short dark hair and pretty brown eyes.

"Hello, Aina." Bonnie smiles and the older witch smiles back "Bonnie Bennett, look at you as pretty as picture." She turns her gaze to Caroline "Who's your vampire friend?"

Bonnie's back stiffens

Caroline sticks her hand out "Caroline Forbes, It's nice to meet you." And Aina shakes it "the pleasure is all mind my dear." Caroline looks at her quizzically thinking that was odd to say considering they just met. The older women must have picked up on that. "I took a walk through your mind." Caroline mouth opens and then closes. "Oh."

Aina steps a side "come in."

Caroline and Bonnie fill the invisible barrier lifting and steps through the threshold. "So what can I do for you Bonnie? The spirits have informed me that you were in need of my help."

"Of course they did." Caroline mumbles under her breath and gains a sharp look from Bonnie.

"I need to know everything there is to know about breaking a sire bond." She asks hoping to avoid the next question she was sure to come.

"Why do you need to break a sire bond?" she asks glancing at Caroline

Bonnie exhales "It's not for her, it's for me."

Aina looks puzzled until something must have clicked "How did this happen?"

Bonnie grabs ahold of Aina's hand. Suddenly the older witch is slammed with visions of Bonnie's death. When the images fade Aina looks at Bonnie with sympathetic eyes. But Bonnie didn't want her sympathy she needed her help.

"Wait how is it possible that you didn't know she was a vampire but you knew I was."

The older witch turns her gaze from Bonnie to Caroline "Bonnie still has an aura of a witch. Her vampirism is hidden from others to detect. You can call it a gift from her ancestors."

Bonnie raises a brow at that "That can't be right, I'm no longer in contact with my ancestors."

Aina nods appearing to be aware of what Bonnie was referring to "You may not be able to contact them but their always close by especially when things are out of your control."

"What does that mean?" Caroline asks "Are the witches the reason why she's bonded to Stefan?"

Aina nods "The witches trusted Stefan to take care of Bonnie in her immortal life. But, since witches can't be manipulated they also provided Bonnie the balance to control her sire bond not the other way around by making her witch side more prominent."

Caroline looks on absolutely confused and turns to Bonnie who gives her a look that loosely read 'I'll explain later.'

Even though Bonnie now knows she has the ability to control her sire bond, she still didn't like the idea of being sired to anyone _period_. "Aina, I need to know how to break the sire bond?

Aina looks in between the two teenage girls and walks further into her study. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

Bonnie gapes at the older women "What do you mean that's not possible? I know there are ways to break a sire bond."

"A sire bond through Magic can't be broken? Caroline asks.

"Yes they can" Aina nods "But Bonnie's bond impractically can't be broken. Especially, if what I'm seeing is correct."

Caroline raises a brow "What are you seeing?"

The older woman takes a long sip of her tea before speaking "In order to break the bond Bonnie must be _willing _to break it."

Bonnie runs a hand through her hair in frustration "I am _willing_ to break the bond. That's why I'm here."

Aina shakes her head "Bonnie, in order to break a sire bond you must let go and because of your empathy that will be difficult to do."

"So because I feel bad for Stefan I have to stay bonded to him. " Caroline snickers a little because Bonnie's frustration is rolling off her in waves.

Aina sighs. She didn't want to reveal anything that could possibly affect the future. But she owed it to Bonnie to provide the answers she seeks. Even if they are the answers she may not want to hear.

The older witch grabs ahold of her hands and in an instant Bonnie is slammed with images of herself in bloodlust while holding onto Stefan and some images where she's involved in a heated yet intimate exchange between two different men but she can't seem to recognize the faces because the images are moving too fast. Once the visions are done it was a miracle Bonnie was still standing and that's when she realized Caroline was holding her up.

"W-what was that?" Bonnie whispers unable to wrap her mind around what she saw.

Aina knew the images were going to shake Bonnie up quite a bit so she had to choose her words carefully. "Bonnie you need to listen to me." Bonnie nods "Your bond was created to solidify a balance between your urges."

"What urges?" Caroline asks her guard going fully up on her friend's behalf.

Aina ignores Caroline "Stefan was bonded to you because of the feelings you have for him."

That finally snapped Bonnie out of the shock she was in "I don't love Stefan."

Aina shakes her head "I didn't say love my dear, I said feelings. Stefan holds _some _endearment to you and vice versa or the bond wouldn't have occurred."

"So let me get this straight Bonnie could have held a certain level of admiration for Stefan and vice versa and that is what activated the bond." Caroline was starting to think now more than ever the sire bond between Elena and Damon was bullshit.

Aina nods "She's a Bennett witch so to be able to obtain anything from them whether it be love, admiration or their loyalty shouldn't be taken lightly."

Caroline's heart swells a little at hearing this "So I could have sired Bonnie!?"

Aina nods "That's correct."

Bonnie blinks finally finding her voice "You said something about urges? What does that mean?"

Aina sighs "Although your sire bond can be broken by simply freeing him. I'm afraid you will find it hard to do so because of the urges that come with being an Empathic Vampire."

"A What?" Bonnie and Caroline says unison

"An Empathic vampire feed on the emotions of their counterparts. The emotions that they feed upon need to be strong, such as love, hate, jealousy or happiness among other things. "Pause "Empathic Vampires do not need to have physical contact with their victim, but physical contact will increase the potency of their feeding and they also don't need to have eye contact with their victims, they simply need to be standing within five meters of the person, or people, on which that are 'feeding "

Caroline throws up her hands "Great and it doesn't get any sadder and depressed the Stefan Salvatore at the moment."

Bonnie could only shake her head. How the hell did this happen? Not only was she a Hybrid but she is hybrid that feeds off of people's emotions.

Bonnie looks to Aina's worried face and can tell there's more. "What is it?" She asks almost deathly afraid of the answer.

"Most empathic vampires will appear more positive, upbeat and being with them rarely feels strained as they stay atoned to the beings moods."

Bonnie nods in understanding. In other words her reaction to things is based on Stefan's or anyone else she feeds from moods. She cannot believe this is her life right now.

"You said I can free Stefan from the bond. But I thought it was the other way around."

"Usually it is. But again witches can't be manipulated and since your witch side is more prominent it's not up to him to break the bond-"

"Making it difficult for me to break the bond since his negative energy is like catnip to me." Bonnie concludes.

Aina nods "I'm sorry my dear."

"How did this happen to me? An Empathic vampire… it just seems so random." Bonnie says while shaking her head.

"A couple of days ago Stefan tested Bonnie to see if she was actually sired to him and it worked. If witches can't be manipulated then why did she do what he asked?

"Bonnie is still sired to him she will always have the urge to do what he asks but she also has the free will to ignore his commands."

Caroline nods. "Well I think we have taken up most of your time." She grabs Bonnie's hand leading her to the door.

"Yea, Thank you Aina I appreciate all your help." She gives the older witch a hug.

"No problem, But I do want to leave you with some advice that I'm sure will come in handy later." Pause "From what I saw there is a bond that you sure with two vampires your sire and Caroline. Stefan was sired to you as sort of an anchor and the witches allowed that to happen because he is what you need to bring you back from the edge. But my dear, you will be tested and you will need to know the difference between what you want and what you need because they are not the same thing.

Bonnie shakes her head "Stefan is in love with my best friend."

"Stefan isn't a choice for you he's necessary like breathing. However, he is not the choice I'm referring too."

"Who else is there?"

Bonnie cellphone rings and on the caller ID it reads _Damon_

Both teenage girls look to Aina but she was no longer in front of them.

**Gilbert's Lake House 24 Hours Later**

"You're lying." Jeremy shakes his head vehemently

"It's true Bonnie is one of us now." Damon says hoping to get the gilbert kid to see the light now that Bonnie is on the other side.

"Bonnie would never become one of you." He snarls

It was taking everything In Jeremy not to knock Damon's head off his fucking shoulders but he was trying to test his control. But the more Damon kept going on and on about Bonnie dying and now being a vampire he was slowly losing the battle. Jeremy grips the axe tighter and just as he was about to lift up the axe a small hand grips his.

"They're here to help Jeremy." She whispers

Jeremy stares at Bonnie and then Back at Damon and Elena.

"Do you trust me?" Bonnie whispers sending a shiver done his spine.

"Yea, Yea I trust you." He says while keeping his eyes locked on Damon and Elena. And without much effort at all Bonnie was able to coax the axe away from Jeremy and lead him into the house.

Caroline and Stefan were already in the lake house and from the look on Bonnie's face Stefan wasn't happy being here again.

Bonnie sighs and rubs her temples with her fingers. She still didn't get a chance to talk to Stefan about what she and Caroline found out about their sire bond since they only got here only a few hours ago.

"Jeremy-"Bonnie starts but is cut off by the hunter in training,

"Tell me it isn't true and that Damon is lying like he always does to save him and Elena's ass." Pause "Tell me that you didn't die and you're not a vampire."

Bonnie gasps and turns her Kaleidoscope like eyes to Stefan who was barely controlling his rage at finally seeing Damon and Elena here of all places together. With the combination of the way Stefan was feeling and the rage she had because Damon had told Jeremy about her vampirism before she could, Bonnie _snapped_. She vamped out and sped over to the older vampire shoving him clear across the room. Damon was so caught off guard by this he didn't have a chance to react.

"You son of a bitch." She growls "You couldn't keep your mouth shut and let me be the one to tell him. Instead you wanted to be the one to make everything better for your precious Elena." She moves to attack Damon but Stefan intervenes.

At this point Damon is on his feet ready for Bonnie's next attack. But Stefan holds onto Bonnie rubbing small circles on her back. "He's not worth it, focus on Jeremy." And Damon glares at the duo.

At the mention of Jeremy Bonnie is snapped back into reality "Jeremy." She whispers not realizing her eyes are black and her fangs had descended.

Jeremy face nearly shatters Bonnie into pieces "H-how did this to happen to you?"

Bonnie face turns back normal and she takes a step forward only for him to take a few steps back. "We were attacked by vampires in the woods –"

'And they killed you?"

Bonnie shakes her head "They were going to kill Stefan" Pause "and I saved him." She whispers

Jeremy runs a shaky hand through his hair "You died saving Stefan?" Pause "You risked your life for a guy who relied on a coin to decide whether you lived or died."

Bonnie cringes making the fact that she's sired to Stefan harder to swallow. _She didn't give a damn how much admiration she had for him._

"Jeremy- "Bonnie tries but he steps back. "I didn't have a choice. I thought I could change the future and make everything better for me, but it wasn't, I couldn't" She runs a shaky hand through her hair

"What do you mean you tried to change the future? Did you predict this?" Jeremy asks stepping closer to Bonnie.

"Y-Yes, for two months I've dreamt of my death and being turned into a vampire. And when I saw-"she trails off and looks at Jeremy. "I'm not ok and I don't think I ever will" Pause "But I need for **_you_** to be Ok." She whispers the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jeremy sighs. All the angry, frustration and regrettably disgust he had for Bonnie when he first heard that she was now a vampire immediately disappeared. The hole he was sure to fall in with this curse seemed to be nothing compared to the abyss Bonnie was sentenced too. Without a word he pulls her into his strong arms and lets the small girl cry into his chest. If there was anyone who could pull him from the edge he knew it was Bonnie and in this moment he vowed that he would do the same for her.

The vampires in the room stood around watching the exes' embrace each other with different thoughts. Elena was happy that Jeremy and Bonnie have the ability to still be there for each other even with his hunters curse and her new vampirism. However, she was a little jealous that he still hated her and now after seeing Jeremy with Bonnie- she wanted to change that more than anything. Stefan was worried about Jeremy and Bonnie getting close especially with the new changes in their lives, He was certain that this wouldn't end well. Caroline can openly admit that she's still a little iffy with Jeremy especially since he cheated on Bonnie - with a fucking ghost no less. But she was willing to set that aside if he can distract Bonnie from all the negative energy she's designed to be attracted too. Against her better judgment her sunflower blue eyes travel to Damon. For his part Damon was slightly confused. As much as he wanted to make a snarky comment or at the very least turn his attention to something _or _someone else, he couldn't. Bonnie seemed to be civil and in control with all the other men in her life, but when it came to him she was unusually more unhinged, Sure, he already knew she hated him but this felt like something else entirely.

Caroline looks to Elena and gains her attention. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

Caroline gives her a look that loosely read 'Hell No'. Elena gets the message and follows Caroline out of the lake house.

Bonnie pulls back from Jeremy who wipes her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm going to go take a walk are you going to be OK?

Bonnie chuckles a little "I'm here to help the Hunter who wants to kill his sister and you're asking me if I'm ok?

Jeremy shrugs but gives her a smile. "I'll be fine Jer." He nods and grabs his hoodie but not before kissing her on the forehead. He shoulder his way past the Salvatore Brothers and leaves the lake house.

Bonnie runs her hands through her messy waves to calm herself. "We need to talk" She says looking at Stefan and then at Damon "Alone"

Damon scoffs "If you want me to leave then just say so."

"Get the fuck out of here Damon." She growls

Damon makes his way over to Bonnie when Stefan tries to grab his arm he snatches it out of reach. "You know _witch _you've been a lot more hateful to me these past couple of days and I've let you slide because risked your life saving my brother and I appreciate that." Damon ignores the scoff he gets from both Stefan and Bonnie "But you're skating on thin ice." He says through clenched teeth.

"So what…am I hurting your feelings Damon?" Bonnie fake pouts and takes a step closer leaving no room between them "You've been on my shitlist list since you brought your decrepit ass back to town. And if you keep gunning for Stefan or anyone else I care about me being _hateful_ too you won't be the only thing you have to worry about.

Damon just stares at Bonnie not knowing what the hell is happening but for the first time he realizes how unbelievably Sexy Bonnie Bennett is when she's pissed.

"Promise?" He whispers sending a shiver down Bonnie's spine. Something strange is happening to her because she's actually… Bonnie shakes her head and looks at Stefan whose been watching the entire scene with a unreadable face expression.

Bonnie walks out of the lake house with Stefan turning to follow behind her but not before giving Damon a warning glance.

Damon runs a frustrated hand through his deciding whether he should stay here or ease drop on the conversations that no one wants him to hear. Decision made Damon walks outside and looks to his right and left. He can hear Elena and Caroline talking a short distance away or he could follow Stefan and Bonnie. He takes the route where he smells Honey and apple cinnamon a scent that was all _Bonnie_.

**A/N: That's the update. If you don't understand what's happening here I'll explain it to you… Bonnie basically learned why she was sired to Stefan and that she could control her sire bond. Although she can break her sire bond at any time by simply freeing him, the reason she won't be able to is because of her status as Empathic Vampire. As far as Damon is concerned Bonnie's reaction to him is based on different things which will be explained more in the story…Damon is still very much in love with the Elena but that is definitely going to change soon when he finds out her true feeling outside of her sire bond. As always Let me know what you think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know I took my sweet time updating this, but I'm back and I'm pretty sure it won't happen again LOL**

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Now would be a good time to say something" Pause "anything would be good."

Stefan blinks then opens and closes his mouth trying to think of something to say that won't make the situation worse. Bonnie was an empath so she may pick up on his slight panic. "I thought Damon was the protector of your line?"

"What?"

"Emily entrusted Damon to protect your line so I'm just trying to see what happened?"

Bonnie raised a brow. He's panicking clearly why else would ask that stupid question. "In case you haven't noticed he failed, he tried to kill me four years ago and you know the whole turning my mother into a vampire thing." Bonnie says her tone biting.

Stefan sighs knowing he put his foot in his mouth. He was just freaking out because everything that's happening to Bonnie is somehow connected to him; his guilt hasn't subdued from her death in the first place, now this "Bonnie-"

"I get it Stefan, the cycle with us just seems to never end and guess what? I'm tired of it too but I'm sired to you so we have to deal with this."

Stefan walks up to Bonnie and clutches her small hand in his large one "I'm sorry if I made it sound like-" Bonnie cuts him off "Like you're trying to pawn me off to Damon." she says sounding more than a little hurt.

Stefan cringes "B-Bonnie, I would never do that ok. I'm the reason you're in this to begin with and now your sired to me." he says indecorously "I mean come on Bon you gotta see the bad karma in that."

Bonnie shakes her head "I only see your guilt; my future was sealed regardless of how I died. Do I like it?" Bonnie shakes her head again "Of course not, I hate what I am and I don't think that will ever change." Stefan was unable to meet her gaze after hearing that, his guilt slamming into him like a mack truck. "Stefan look at me, please" Sea water green orbs meets emerald green "But it's my burden to carry not yours. Just like it isn't on you to carry Caroline's, Elena's or Damon's. It took me dying to realize that."

Stefan pulls the small witch into his arms in a hug that would have normally snapped a human's spine "I'll take care of you Bon, I promise."

Bonnie pulls back from him and holds his face in her hands "I know you will, even though I can take care of myself."

Stefan scoffs "Too bad, you're sired to me so what I say goes."

Bonnie raises a brow at that "Did you not hear the part where said I have free will."

"But you also said that you will always feel the need to do what I say. Loyalty and all that." he chuckles at Bonnie's childlike pout. "Relax Bon, I'm kidding."

"I don't know little brother, having the witch sired to me will definitely give me endless ideas." he says his tone biting.

"Damon, we all know that you're more than capable of taking advantage of people."

Damon narrows his eyes "If you're applying that I took advantage of Elena" he takes a threatening step towards Bonnie "Then I assure you she was a willing participate." he smirks.

Stefan growls low in his throat but does nothing. Since finding out Bonnie was empath he was trying to control his emotions, she couldn't afford to lose control right now.

Damon watches waiting for Bonnie to react to Stefan's distress. Everything about Stefan and Bonnie's conversation pissed him off. But what pissed him off more than the new information about their sire bond and what that could mean for his bond with Elena. Was the fact that the witches entrusted Stefan to protect Bonnie in her immortal life and not him. Sure, he could admit that he screwed up in his role as protector of the Bennett line but at least they were alive, well as alive as they can be. The fact still remained protecting the Bennett witches were his thing not Stefan's.

"What's wrong Stefan? Cat got your tongue or maybe it's the witch." he says while keeping his eyes locked on Bonnie.

Bonnie could feel the uncontrollable rage rolling off of Stefan in waves.

"Damon, this is pathetic even for you, trying to provoke Stefan just to get a rise out of me. Did Elena finally come to her senses?" she smirks after earning a growl from Damon.

"Careful witch your sire bond is showing."

Stefan has heard enough "Damon, What the hell do you want? You obviously heard everything that we said so you're not here for your curiosity... so what the hell do you want?" he barks

Elena, Caroline and Jeremy joins the trio. And from the displeased look on Elena's face she knows.

"Is there a problem?" Caroline folds her arms over chest. Bonnie shakes her head "No more than usual, but we're dealing." she says while walking in the direction of the cabin.

Damon gritts his teeth he hated when Bonnie made him feel like something she had to put up with. He opens his mouth to make a snide remark but it's Jeremy who cuts him off "You and Elena can head back home, you're not needed here."

"Jeremy, I wanna help you." she takes a step towards her brother

"You've done enough." he says before following Bonnie back to the cabin.

"Don't worry, he has Me, Stefan and Bonnie we'll make sure he's ok."

Elena shakes her head. "He's my brother Caroline; Damon and I want to protect him."

Stefan scoffs. He heard enough of this and makes his way back to the cabin.

Elena looks on as if she has something she needs to say but doesn't.

"Elena, Damon doesn't care about Jeremy. He cares about you and what points he can win with you. It's the exact same reason why he insisted on helping us with Bonnie."

"You're wrong; Damon cares because he wants to."

"Whatever, Jeremy doesn't want you here so I think it's best if you leave. And if Damon cares so much he would agree." and with that she speeds back to the cabin.

"Caroline," Elena shakes her head "she's wrong about Jeremy and she's wrong about-"

"Stefan and Bonnie?" Elena doesn't say anything but she didn't have to because he already knew. Ever since Bonnie died things between them have been less than ideal. He had the girl but it didn't feel like it. And for once he couldn't blame it all on her feelings for Stefan.

"Do you love me Elena?" he asks it was reasonable and simple question but judging how long Elena took to answer the question you would have thought he asked her for the cure for cancer.

Damon nods "Let me put it a different way, Do you still love Stefan?" Something flashed in Elena's eyes and stayed there.

Elena was already confused about her feeling for Damon and Stefan before the sire bond but when she and Damon finally took that leap she was so sure that he was what she wanted. But now she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Damon of course of I love you." she says pulling him into a hug. She hated lying to him but it was too late for her and Stefan; she owed it to Damon to give him what he always wanted.

Damon holds on to Elena while willing himself to believe every word she just said.

"Where are you?" Caroline asks while cleaning up after a messy Jeremy and Matt who were too busy playing video games to help.

Bonnie raised a brow "I'm currently in a gym full of red balloons by orders of one Caroline Forbes."

Caroline chuckled "I know you hate doing this, but I want you to know that I really really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do especially since you're on babysitting duty." she sighs Jeremy was still fighting the urge to stake Elena.

"He's going to be fine, Bonnie."

"I know and if I keep telling myself that I'll believe it." Bonnie looks over her shoulder to see a smiling Stefan kicking around the balloons that were already blown up and on the floor. He looked so happy and care free something she wasn't used to seeing anymore.

"Bonnie are you there?" Bonnie blinks and frowns at the phone forgetting she was on it to begin with "Yea I'm here; look Care I gotta go, Stefan just walked in."

Caroline huffs "You're blowing me off for Stefan?"

Bonnie chuckles "No, I'm blowing you off because I only have 89 balloons and you asked for 100."

"Say no more Bon and don't think I won't notice if there aren't 100 balloons in that gym." she says before hanging up the phone.

Bonnie chuckles while shaking her head.

"Need some help?" Stefan asks from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie looks down at Stefan and smiles widely. "In fact Mr. Salvatore I do," she says turning to face him "I need a strong set of hands to hang that banner in front of the gym."

Stefan rolled his eyes but nods anyway. "So how are things going with your diet?" he asks while climbing the ladder with the banner in his hands.

Bonnie tenses but recovers quickly. She still hadn't told Stefan about her close call with her father and the other close calls that followed. The blood bags and Stefan's Protein diet is calming the urges but they aren't getting rid of them.

"Bonnie?" Stefan calls from across the gym successfully pulling Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she yells back

Stefan chuckles a little "Are you ok?" Bonnie laughs nervously "Why wouldn't I be?"

Stefan stepped off the ladder and walked over to Bonnie. "Well because you zoned out for a while and you didn't answer my question."

Bonnie tries to remember what the hell Stefan asked her but all she can think about or focus on was the intoxicating smell of Rita's blood who so happened to walk pass.

Bonnie flicks her tongue over her incisors her fangs were starting to itch and nods "Great, look I left a few banners in the art room I probably should go and get those." she moves to step around him but Stefan grabs her arm.

"You can tell me if there's something wrong, you know that don't you?" he searches her eyes trying to find something but Bonnie isn't sure what.

"Of course I know that." Stefan holds onto Bonnie's arm a second longer before letting her go.

Bonnie made it to and back from the art room without any problems. It wasn't until one the girls from her cheerleader squad cut her hand with a pair of scissors.

Bonnie froze a little "Remember to stay calm and look away." she repeats over and over again. But she was soo hungry and on cue she can feel the veins form under eyes.

She tries to look away but the animal part in her was telling her to attack; just like that her fangs lengthen and just as she was about move to attack something pulls her into janitor's closet across the hall.

Bonnie growls angry that someone was keeping her from her prey. She knew it was either Damon or Stefan that had her in a vice grip.

"Let me go." she says between growls.

"Not until you calm down." and that did it. The sound of his voice was enough to clear the fog that covered her mind.

When she stopped struggling he flicked the light on to the closet.

"Well aren't you a thing of beauty." Kol smiles while running a thumb over the veins under her eyes. Bonnie grabs his wrist in an iron like grip. "Don't touch me."

Kol smiles widely "Take it easy darling, I come in peace." Bonnie scoffs "That's why you're lurking around a high school?"

"I don't lurk,I patrol, two entirely different things."

Bonnie rolled her eyes once her face was back to normal.

"So your little transformation, are we hiding it? or are you being hunted?"

Bonnie cringes but schools her features to be indifferent which wasn't hard.

Kol nods in understanding clearly it was secret. "Fair enough, but you still have a problem."

Bonnie nodded in agreement "Your right, but don't worry I plan on taking it out back and putting it down like ol yeller." Bonnie narrows her eyes.

Kol chuckles "Cute, but I'm talking about the hunger you're having a hard time controlling."

"I'm not having a hard time with anything."

Kol rolled his eyes "You're right your not, that explains why you were two seconds away from ripping into that cheerleader's jugular."

Bonnie opens her mouth to rip him a new one but Stefan calling her name stops her from falling through. She turns to leave the closet but stops when he says "I can help you, you know?"

Bonnie laughs humorlessly "The only way you can help me Kol, is by dragging your ass back into the hole you crawled out of." Kol vamped out and in that second Bonnie thought he was going to attack her but he bit into his wrist instead.

Bonnie's eyes moved to red liquid dripping from his wrist and swallows hard. Kol can see her struggling and moves a little closer in which she takes a step back.

"Come on Darling, it's only a limited supply." Bonnie can feel the veins under eyes and her fangs lengthening again and takes a step closer to Kol. "That's it love, just a little sip and I promise the hunger will go away."

At this point all Bonnie could focus on was the smell of Kol's blood. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but a part of her demanded it.

Bonnie's heart shaped lips locks onto his wrist as she savors the taste of blood _his blood_ as it flowed threw her with ease.

Kol watches as Bonnie eye lids fall shut as she continues to drink his blood. His plan was to get Bonnie to get a taste of what blood tastes like straight from the tap. It was his attempt to get her to see things his way and lead her away from the Salvatore's. Watching her now, the first part of his plan was working but he didn't expect for it to feel so good. He finds his own eyes drifting close as he stifles a groan when the pleasure rips threw his body.

Bonnie couldn't explain the sensation that ran threw her as she drank from him. it felt as if she could literally feel his pleasure which prompts her to take more blood.

"That's enough," Kol chokes out but when she continues to drink from him he separates her from his wrist by pulling her up by her hair.

Kol watches in amazement as her blood red eyes sparkle while her full lips are smeared with blood _his blood_. And in this moment he has never seen anything more beautiful in the entirety of existence.

"Bonnie?" the sound of her name being called breaks them out of their trance but sends her into a panic realizing what she had done.

"Oh God. Oh God. What did I do?" she says shaking her head.

"Relax, Darling. You fed that's all." he lied. He knew that wasn't all she did which kind of unnerved him. And of course Bonnie picked up on that but didn't say anything.

"I have to get out of here," she turns to leave but Kol grabs her arm "You might want to clean yourself up first, Love." and handed her paper towel.

Bonnie took it and cleaned herself up; she took one final look at Kol before leaving the janitor's closet.

Kol listened as Stefan questioned Bonnie about her whereabouts. He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Seriously The Salvatore's are worse than hound dogs.

Once he could no longer hear their footsteps Kol steps out of the closet and eyes his wrist. He knew blood sharing was considered intimate but that was something different and he attended on finding out what, but first…

He eyed a girl that looked oddly enough like Bonnie but not quite. He compelled her into the closet and fed off her but not enough to kill her. If she would have looked like Elena or that blonde vampire Bonnie hangs out with he probably would have.

Bonnie walked back into the gym only to find it completely finished. "You did this?" Stefan stuffs his hands in pocket and nods.

Bonnie raises a brow "By yourself?

"The vampire speed helps," Bonnie shoots a glare his way "Relax, I finished decorating the gym after everyone left."

Bonnie frowns she didn't realize she was gone that long.

Stefan steps closer to Bonnie "If you were hungry Bonnie you could have told me." Bonnie head snaps up "I know you fed on someone. You didn't think I was going to find out-

"Stefan I can explain," she starts but is cut off by him. "Do you know how dangerous that was?"

Tears slipped out of her eyes "I know, but I couldn't help myself, I tried Stefan I really did but I couldn't- " she trails off and wraps her arms around herself trying to control her sudden shaking.

Stefan runs a frustrated hand threw his hair "Did you kill them?"

"What?"

"Did you kill them?" he thinks she fed off a human "No, I didn't kill them, I swear." she didn't want to lie to Stefan but something was telling her she probably should.

Stefan searches her eyes and sees that she was telling the truth which wasn't surprising. He nods "You have to be more careful Bonnie," She definitely needed to get a better handle on this feeding situation "I will I'm sorry Stefan."

Stefan wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs as he pulls her into a hug in the middle of the gym surrounded by balloons.

**The Grille**

Bonnie rolled her eyes waiting for the other shoe to drop. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Last night she spent hours decorating that damn gym only for her father to cancel all events. She was pissed and had officially reached her pique with all bullshit. And of course leave it to Damon Salvatore to attempt to add to it.

Damon sat in the vacant seat across from Bonnie waiting for her to acknowledge him but she never did. He clears his throat and waits for her to finally look up but she continues to ignore him, Damon glares at her down turned face and clears his throat again but her only reaction to him was her sliding a glass of water in his direction.

Damon scowls "Wit-" the look in Bonnie's eyes stops him from continuing his snide remark. "Someone's having a bad day, or maybe it's Stefan who's having the bad day."

Bonnie exhales getting really tired of his side comments. "Where's Elena?"

The question caught him off guard he was certain she was going to rip into him for his comment on her _situation_. "She's with Jeremy" Bonnie's eyes widen and before she gets a chance to comment Damon lifts up his hand "Relax Judgy, Vampire Barbie is there with her." Bonnie's concern deflates a little.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

Bonnie raises a brow because no she wasn't going to ask. Actually she was hoping he would get tired of her ignoring him and just leave all together.

"Actually no I wasn't, I really don't care unless you're here to tell me Elena or Stefan-" Damon scoffs.

Bonnie head snaps up noting his irritation "Is there problem?"

Damon mentally cursed forgetting her empathic abilities. He schooled his features to look indifferent "I'm just curious about this sire bond thing."

"Who's sire bond?"

"Yours and Stefan's." he rolled his eyes and again Bonnie noted the irritation.

"Damon, I wouldn't worry about my situation with Stefan when yours with Elena is still a looming issue."

"Issue?" Bonnie nods "Don't bother denying it Damon your worried about the implications to your bond with Elena. Her love for you may not be real and you don't want to deal with it or that maybe there's something else that bounds you two together, maybe love isn't the correct word for it. Whatever it is you both owe it to yourselves to figure it out. Before the uncertainty turns into _obligation_ and we both know you wouldn't want that."

Damon shifts in seat uncomfortably. He came here to bother Bonnie; He had to admit he missed the banter between them. However, he got one of her reality checks that she was use to giving especially to him instead.

"I don't need your help Judgy," Bonnie lifts a shoulder "Of course you don't because we both know you're handling this so well." sarcasm present in her words.

"Actually Elena and I are in a good place, she knows what she wants and we're finally happy." Bonnie shakes her head proceeds to take a long sip out of her lemonade.

"Can you say that again but this time make it convincing. Have you discussed anything outside of Stefan or anything pertaining to him?"

Damon eyes remain hard but he says nothing because with Bonnie's new _situation _what would be the point. Bonnie nods "I thought so," and with that she paid for food and left.

Damon gritted his teeth. He wanted to run out there and tell Bonnie that she didn't know what the hell she was talking about and to mind her damn business. But he couldn't do that because she was right and as far as people needing to mind their own business he would have to follow that small piece of advice first.

Ever since he overheard the conversation between Stefan and Bonnie at the Gilbert's lake house something was eating away at him. The witches gave Stefan the role as Bonnie' protector. What fucking sense did that make? He was the protector of the Bennett line so it should have been...

Damon's cell phone rings successfully pulling him out of his ridiculous rant "What?" barks into the phone not bothering to check the caller ID.

Elena frowns "Are you Ok?"

Damon sighs when he hears the raspy voice on the other end "I'm sorry, what's up?"

"It's Stefan" She says carefully "I think something's wrong," This gave Damon pause as he remembered Bonnie's words to him.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he's fine." he says lowly trying to hide irritation.

Elena shakes her head "No, he's not Damon. He's putting up a wall and we can't let that happen."

Damon again paused at hearing this. Stefan seemed alright to him in fact he moved back into the bordering house a couple of days ago and unfortunately had a pep in his step.

"Damon?" Elena pulls Damon out of his thoughts "Are you there?"

Damon exhales before answering her question "I gotta better idea, how about you and I have a date night?"

Elena frowns slightly not understanding where this was coming from "O-Ok but what about Stefan?" Damon couldn't control his eye roll "Elena, Stefan will be fine he has vampire Barbie." Elena scoffs "And apparently Bonnie," she says watching as the duo walks into the boarding house. She didn't want to start a fight but she was really getting tired of Stefan _and_ Bonnie.

"What?" Damon heard her but he needed to hear it again.

"Nothing, they just walked in." she says distractingly as she watched as Stefan leaned over and whispered something to Bonnie.

"Together?" Damon asks almost indecorously.

"Yea, look Damon I'll call you later I'm going to see if they need help." Damon wasn't stupid he knew that was code for ease dropping and for the first time he thought Elena had a good idea.

"I'll be home in a few," he says already making his way towards the exit, failing to notice Kol Mikaelson who had been listening the whole time.

**A/N: That's the update, sorry it took so long. So I introduced Kol Mikaleson into the fold and I gotta tell you after that shit Julie Plec pulled I plan on doing damage with this fic LOL. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Answers to her questions

Elena watched as Stefan leaned over and pinched Bonnie's chin between his thumb and forefinger, an action he only did with her. For the last couple of weeks Elena had noticed the difference in their relationship since finding out about Bonnie being an empath, Stefan seemed to be more accepting of her relationship with Damon and for some reason that bothered her. A part of her wondered if it was because of Bonnie or because he finally gave up on her and honestly she didn't know which was worse.

Elena watched as Bonnie excused herself and stepped outside.

"So, how is she doing?" Elena asked from the doorway. She knew that was an odd question sense Bonnie was her best friend but since learning of Bonnie's empathic abilities, their interactions weren't frequent and often done in groups.

Stefan looked over his shoulder at Elena and then back at the refrigerator. He shrugged "She's your best friend, why don't you ask her?"

Elena rolled her eyes; the implication wasn't lost on her. "Why should I, when I'm asking you? I mean _you _seem to be the Bonnie expert between us." she says stepping further into the kitchen. She didn't mean to sound harsh but his indifference was starting to annoy her.

Stefan let out a scoff of his own, "Again, she's your lifelong friend and someone you considered a sister. I think you owe it to her after everything she's been through to at least show a little concern about her well-being instead of spying on us because you're jealous." He ranted

Elena couldn't hide her surprise if she tried. "I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous when I have Damon. With him -"

Stefan rolled his eyes "You've never felt more alive, we get it Elena."

Elena sighed "I don't want to do this with you."

"Then don't," he shrugged carelessly "besides, I think you should spend more time on _not doing this _with me and more time on your sister out there who needs you more then you need my attention." and with that he was gone.

Stefan wasn't stupid; Elena wasn't being completely honest about her feelings about bonnie being an empath and what it meant for their sire bond. A part of him still loved Elena and probably always will, but it was times like this where he had to dig deep just to remember why he loved her so much in the first place.

Bonnie rubbed her temples successfully blocking out the argument between Stefan and Elena. Since turning their fights went from being about Damon to being about her. And although she hated being in the middle of the arguments she couldn't lie and say that didn't keep her plenty full and that was on Elena's jealousy alone.

Bonnie's body stilled when she felt a familiar presences behind her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she gritted out still not bothering to turn in his direction.

The vampire lifted a shoulder and smirked "I thought you may need my services."

Bonnie spun on her heels causing her long locks to smack her in the face "The only thing I need is for you to leave before Stefan kills you and that's on the off chance you make it that long before I kill you."

Kol chuckled "Relax darling, He's a little preoccupied at the moment with doppelganger." he smirked.

Bonnie perked her ears up to find that they were still arguing. "It doesn't matter, you need to leave."

Bonnie stepped around Kol, but the smell of blood stopped her in her tracks.

"If I'm not mistaken, the hunger should be starting soon if it hasn't already," he spun on his heel to face Bonnie whose back was still turned to him "so tell me love, are the blood bags working? Is that pathetic excuse of an animal diet doing wonders for you? or.." he stepped closer his body now pressed against her back "do you need something more?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and shook her head "No, I'm fine," she nodded for reassurance "I'm fine and you need to leave." she said taking a step away from Kol.

Kol eyed her carefully and smiled. He had to admit she was a tough one, but who was he to ever back down from a challenge "Very well, but before I leave I'm sure a little taste wouldn't hurt."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side to regard him "you're pushing this, why?"

Kol lifted a brow "Pushing? I'm merely suggesting my services. Clearly nothing else seems to be working as well my blood."

"Why would you even say something like that?" Bonnie's eyes widen "You've been watching me?"

"Of course I have," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "How else am I going to come to rescue when you need me?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth "I don't need you, you psycho."

"Of course you do, you just don't know it yet." and with those words he was gone.

Bonnie ran a frustrated hand threw her hair and exhaled loudly. On top of everything else she was dealing with she had a stalker in the form of an original vampire. "It was one fucking time," she mumbled to herself.

"All it takes is once," Bonnie's head snapped to the left to see the blue eyed devil himself with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Elena's in the house, I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Damon raised a brow "My ears are fine, besides I thought-"

Bonnie raised a hand "That's your problem Damon you thought, which usually means disaster for everyone around you especially me. So do me a favor, don't."

Damon scoffed "Someone is in one of their witchy moods, it's a drastic change from your Ms. know it all attitude from earlier today."

Bonnie scoffed "as oppose to your asshole routine, I consider that a compliment."

Damon smirked again "If we keep complimenting each other like this, I may actually start to think you care."

The witch in question scoffed "We wouldn't want that," Bonnie said throwing the words he once said to her back in his face.

Damon fought the urge not to smile at the memory of the decades dance. So he just nodded and watched as she walked back into the house.

Bonnie had the uncanny ability to get under his skin in more ways than one and for the first time he realized how under his skin she has really gotten.

Damon turned his icy blues to the forest when it felt like someone was watching him. He felt the veins under his eyes form until they disappeared in the next second.

"Unless you're a doppelganger, a Bennett witch or my brooding little brother, I suggest you stay clear." he warned before following Bonnie into the house.

Kol chuckled darkly before vanishing.

"When did you get here?" Bonnie asked the bubbly blond vampire.

Caroline lifted a shoulder "I just got here and I come with good news."

Bonnie smiled a little "Really? I could use some. so let's hear it."

Caroline beamed happy to hear that she was going to cheer her friend up. "You know the 80's dance that your father canceled?"

Bonnie frowned but nodded "I'm sorry care-"

Caroline shook her head "Don't be, because its back on."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open "What the hell are you talking about Care Bear? My dad canceled it."

"I know that, but with a little persuasion, I got him to change his mind."

"You compelled her father?" Stefan asked walking into the living room.

"She wouldn't do that." Bonnie defended which earned a smile from Caroline.

"Of course I wouldn't. However, I did get my mom to talk to your dad. With a lot of promises and just a few security measurements we are now officially having an 80's dance." she grinned

Stefan fought the urge to roll his eyes. The last thing he wanted was another excuse for the bella twins to pull him on the dance floor.

"Hooray," he mumbled

Bonnie grinned up at him "Oh come on Stefan, it's going to be fun to see you dress up like prince."

Stefan's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets "It that case we aren't going. And as your sire that's an order, so you don't have a choice."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "First of all _Damon_, don't use our sire bond as way to get what you want it's not cute. And secondly, who said you were going to be my date."

Stefan raised a brow and Bonnie raised one of her own.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at them. They acted like an old sired married couple. "She can always take a hot blonde," she winked

Stefan rolled his eyes "Caroline, I told you I'm not going."

Both girls laughed at that.

"Real funny Stefan or is it the rippah" Stefan winked.

Bonnie recovered when she saw Elena come downstairs. "Hey Lena," she smiled although it felt a little forced.

"Hi Bonnie," she looked at Stefan pointedly "How are you? You know sense the whole.." she trailed off.

Bonnie inwardly scoffed. "Are you asking because you care or because Stefan asked you to care?"

Elena gasped a little and stepped closer to Bonnie "How can you ask me that? Bonnie you're my best friend of course I care."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She can tell that Elena was lying and to be honest it kind hurt to know that her best friend only cared about what Stefan thought instead of how she was really doing.

Elena cleared throat, obviously forgetting that Bonnie was an empath "Bonnie I'm sorry-"

Bonnie nodded in agreement "That you are…I'm going to go grab a blood bag." Elena dropped her eyes to floor ignoring the glares Stefan and Caroline were sending her.

Bonnie walked to the basement, grabbed a blood bag and tore into it with her fangs, she placed the bag to her lips and took a careful sip, she frowned and sped towards to bathroom and threw up all the blood she consumed. Tears leaked from eyes, until she was full on sobbing.

Damon walked into the bathroom to see Bonnie on the ground crying.

"Bonnie?" he asked carefully. Bonnie's whole body tensed at her name being called. He watched as she lifted her head up slightly.

Damon stepped completely into the bathroom while shutting the door behind him. He grabbed a towel, wetting it and moved to approach Bonnie but she held out her hand attempting to give him an aneurysm but in the next second he was in front her holding her hand tightly in his grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he whispered and Bonnie yanked her hand out of his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Damon glared down at her and placed the towel on her face wiping away the blood "I'm helping you." he whispered still focusing on the task at hand.

Bonnie eyes met his and she immediately looked away. "Does Stefan no?" he asked ending the silence that stretched between them.

"No what?" Bonnie asked with the roll of her eyes she was annoyed that Damon was showing concern for her and frustrated that she saw it, before she felt it.

Damon dropped his eyes and glared at the petite witch. "That the blood bags aren't working and neither is Saint Stefan's protein shake." he deadpanned

Bonnie stepped back from him "Their working, I just haven't gotten use to the idea of living off of blood for the rest of my life." she sneered

Damon scoffed he knew Bonnie was lying, I mean he did go through the same thing with Elena not too long ago. "You have to feed from the source."

Bonnie turned her angry green eyes to him "I told you I'm fine and my diet is working, so can we please drop it."

Damon shook his head "No, I'll drop it when you prove me wrong." He threw open the bathroom door and raised a brow expectantly.

With the use of her powers Bonnie slammed the bathroom door shut. "Are you crazy? I'm not feeding off a human, Damon."

Damon merely lifted a shoulder "Of course I am, but the fact still remains the same the bags aren't working."

"I told you they are working" she said tiredly "if you don't want to believe that then that's on you, but I'm not going to compromise myself because you want to play vampire extraordinaire."

Damon chuckled humorlessly "Fine witch, but when you start throwing up blood-"

"You'll be the last person to know about it." she glared up at him and in the next second she was gone.

Damon rubbed a hand over his face, the only reason he kept trying to help the ungrateful witch was because of his role as the protector of the Bennett line. Although that role is now technically Stefan's he still thought he was the better man for the job. Bonnie would be coddled by Stefan and Damon knew that was the last thing she would want.

His ears perked up as he listened to the excuse she gave as to why she was gone so long.

"Idiots," he mumbled to himself. Fine if the witch wanted to keep quiet about her situation then it was up to him to force it out of her.

Damon smirked and flashed into the living room. He immediately locked eyes with Bonnie who quickly looked away.

Elena strolled over to Damon waving the flyer for the 80's dance in his face. Damon raised a brow and shook his head which earned a pout from Elena.

When he looked over shoulder he saw Vampire Barbie jumping with glee with the phone attached to her ear, _Tyler must've agreed_.

Bonnie eyed the flyer and then Stefan who obviously caught on to her line of thinking.

Stefan shook his head "I'm not going Bon," he watched as her face fell looking every bit of a child who didn't get what she wanted for Christmas. He mentally cursed he hated that these girls had this effect on him "Fine," he groaned and Bonnie jumped and hugged him.

Elena and Damon watched as Stefan lifted Bonnie off the ground while burying his face in her soft curls.

"On second thought, this dance just may need to be crashed after all." He said his eyes never leaving Stefan and Bonnie.

Elena nodded in agreement her eyes dropping to Stefan's hands which were on the small of Bonnie's back "I couldn't agree more."

Bonnie groaned and turned her attention to the clock that was ticking way too loudly. After leaving the boardinghouse bonnie decided to crash. Twice today she had an unpleasant encounter with Damon and each time she talked to him it almost felt like it took everything out of her. But that was six hours ago and she has yet to get an ounce of sleep.

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip drawing blood when her stomach started to cramp up.

_She was hungry._

Reluctantly Bonnie got of bed and put on a pair of jeans, her chucks and a hoodie after placing her in a messy ponytail. She decided against grabbing one the blood bags Stefan gave her, especially after the incident earlier today.

She sped outside to the forest, not realizing she was in the same place she died not too long. Bonnie perked up her ears for the smallest sounds and when she found her prey she attacked the way Stefan taught her. As soon as she snapped the deer's neck and bit into its delicate neck, she immediately threw up the blood.

_What the hell is going on?_ She thought.

"It looks like I showed up just in time." Bonnie heard in front of her.

Bonnie shook her head "Not now Kol," she was too busy trying to wrap her head around the fact that blood bags and the animal blood is no longer working, not even a little bit.

Unfortunately for her after their rather filling encounter in the janitors closet that left him unsettled, Kol took it upon himself to do a little research and from the look of the hybrid in front of him his theories are proving to be correct.

"I beg to differ, darling. It appears to me you have questions in which I know the answers too."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Her black orbs sparkling with tears as the veins under eyes pulsated as her anger build.

Kol thought she was absolutely breath taking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kol laughed humorlessly "Of course you don't, but denying it won't make it go away. You can't feed from rodents and blood bags. You need something more intimate."

Bonnie swallowed hard. Processing the news, her instinct was telling her to call bullshit, but something to told her he was right.

"I'm not feeding off of humans," she stood whipping her mouth free from the blood on her.

Kol rolled his eyes "Of course, but I was merely offering a suggestion," he walked slowly toward her almost predatory.

Bonnie felt her magic hum as he came closer to her.

"No, I was merely offering a more fulfilling yet mutually pleasurable suggestion."

Bonnie watched as Kol bit into his wrist and she licked her lips in anticipation, he was surprised when she didn't put up much of a fight.

She couldn't deny any longer, her stomach pains were getting worse which made Kol's offer a done deal. Bonnie full lips latched onto his wrist causing kol to shiver at the contact.

Sharing blood was always considered to be an intimate thing, but sharing blood with an empathic hybrid took him to heights he didn't want to come down from. He watched in fascination as she devoured the blood, she pulled back when the wound on his wrist healed.

Bonnie wasn't satisfied not even close, his pleasure only made Bonnie want to take more. Kol watched in fascination as Bonnie's fangs lengthen as she charged him and biting into his neck. Kol surprisingly moaned but it sounded like purr to ears, if she wasn't so caught up with attempting to drain Kol dry she would've known that he sped them against the tree.

Bonnie retracted her fangs from Kol's neck and stared into his heavy lidded eyes. She felt satisfied, powerful even and in that moment all she wanted to do was to

_The trees and bushes are like flashes in her vision and she barely hears the sound of leaves crumbling beneath her feet as her rider boots hit the ground at a pace that seemed to surprise her. She finally makes it to the forest opening and spins on her heel too see if she's still being chased. She perks up her ears listening for any sound but hears nothing. Bonnie turns to run the distance out of the forest but runs into a hard chest instead. Before she gets a chance to look up a wrist is clamped over her mouth. Bonnie tries to fight her way out of the vampires grip but her movements prove too be futile. He's trying to force the blood down her throat but Bonnie tries to pull her lips in a tight line to prevent any blood from coming through but once again her attempts are for nothing because she suddenly feels like she swallowed a rusty penny. When the vampire in question suddenly lets her go …. She snapped his neck._

Bonnie looked down at the ground and a saw dead Kol Mikaelson at her feet.

She smirked and stepped over him wondering one thing: _Who killed me?_

**A/N** That's the update, I hope it was dramatic enough for you. And before y'all start coming to me asking about Kol, (spoiler alert) he isn't really dead, I'm not JP. BAMF Bennett is here and she wants answers and guess who's going to be the one to help her get these answers? I'll let y'all ponder that, drop me line and let me know what you think :)


End file.
